Hot For Teacher
by anon-know-mouse
Summary: Beca and Chloe were best friends until something happened at the ICCAs that resulted in the two losing touch. 3 years later Beca and Chloe meet once again, but this time things are a little more complicated. Bechloe is Endgame.
1. Hey

Preface

 **A/N- so I'm making a second Bechloe ff, because my friend gave me the idea. It's Beca and Chloe after college, sorta. You'll see, enjoy!**

* * *

 _3RD POV_

 _ **It's two o'clock, where is she. Her class is supposed to be over**_ _,_ Beca thought. _**It's only the first day why would they hold them later?**_

Beca had been sitting g outside of the room for ten minutes waiting for class to let out. She became frustrated and decided to go on social media while she waited. Ten minutes later the door opened and everyone was walking out.

"Mommy," a little girl screamed running up to Beca.

"Payton," Beca said smiling and pulling the girl into a hug. "How was your first class?"

"Good."

"What'd you learn?"

"Not much. Just people's names."

"Do you like your teacher?"

The girl shook her head.

"What's her name?"

"Ms. B."

"And did you do any dancing."

"We played freeze dance."

"Fun," Beca exclaimed.

"Yeah!"

"I guess you're gonna have to say thank you to your dad for signing you up."

"I will."

"Good. You ready to go?"

"No," the girl shook her head.

"No?"

"I want you to meet my teacher!"

"Okay," Beca said as she stood up from her chair. "Lead the way, kid."

Payton took her mother's hand and dragged her through the studio until they were standing behind the teacher. She was currently talking to other parents, so her back was towards them, but something about her seemed familiar.

 _ **That hair**_ , Beca thought.

Soon enough the teacher's conversation was over and she turned around to walk in Beca's direction.

 _ **No way.**_

Beca was so lost in her thoughts that she couldn't react to teacher's quick movements, and both girls ended up on the floor.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there."

"It's no big deal."

The redhead hadn't looked away from the floor, and when she looked up, she was stunned. Both girls were. The moment their eyes connected their thoughts took them back to the time they'd seen each other.

* * *

 _[FLASHBACK 3RD POV]_

They had just finished their performance at the ICCA Championship. Chloe had her arm wrapped around Beca's waist when the group gathered to take a picture with the trophy.

 _ **This is it**_ **,** Chloe thought. _**I'm gonna tell Beca how I feel about her.**_

Once they all walked off of 5he stage she was stopped by Aubrey, "time to go get your girl," her best friend smiled.

"Thanks, Bree."

She swiftly walked past the other Bellas, but she couldn't find her.

Meanwhile Beca was thrilled, she had just helped the Bellas win the championship. She ran out to find Jesse, her best friend. She wanted to thank him for believing in her. But all of a sudden, she got caught up in the moment and found herself kissing him. She was shocked when he kissed back, sure she liked him, but she had stronger feelings for a certain ginger. She pulled away, only to find Jesse's lips back on her own.

"Aubrey have you seen, Beca?"

Aubrey was silent, all of the girls were. Chloe hadn't looked out to the audience yet, but when she did she was in shock as well.

 _ **I don't understand**_ _,_ she thought.

When Beca finally managed to pull the boy's lips off of her own, she smiled at him and he smiled back.

"So does this mean we're dating?"

Beca didn't want to date him, but she didn't want to say no to him in front of all of these people so she simply nodded. He wrapped his arm around her and celebrated with his fellow trebles. Beca smiled too, she was happy about her win, and Jesse was a great friend.

 _ **Maybe this will be fun**_ , Beca thought.

Her smile faded when she looked over to see Chloe and the other Bellas. The girl's were all shocked, but Chloe's face looked broken. She looked hurt and sad, it broke Beca's heart to see her like that. She waved to Chloe and gave her an apologetic grin.

Chloe was overwhelmed. She didn't know what to feel, she wanted to be happy about the win, but she felt like her heart had been ripped out. Beca didn't even seem to care. After Becs waved to her Chloe just shook her head as she held back the tears. She turned around as she felt her attempts failing, and ran out of the auditorium.

 _[END FLASHBACK]_

* * *

"Beca?"

"Hey, Chloe."

"Hi."

* * *

 **A/N- well that's the preface, the first chapter will pick up right after this moment, so don't worry. If you like this please please please feel free to comment and stuff. I'd love to hear from you guys. More coming very soon, R &R much appreciated (:**


	2. The Not Date

Chapter 1

 **A/N- well this is awko. So chloe and beca meet after a while. Some things happened. More will be explained, so I suggest reading if you are interested in this ff, thanks!**

* * *

 _3RD POV_

"It's been a while..."

"Three years."

"You teach dance now?"

"Yeah, you decide to follow your dreams here in LA?"

"Uh, yeah."

"And you have a kid," Chloe smiled.

"Yeah, Jesse and I moved out here a couple months after the ICCAs."

"Oh," suddenly the little hope Chloe had was gone.

"Yeah, I actually have to go, her dad's waiting."

"Oh yeah, totally."

"Maybe we can get together and meet up sometime?"

"Sure, call me."

"I will, has your number changed?"

"Nope."

"Cool, well it was great seeing you again," Beca smiled as she grabbed Payton and headed towards the door.

"Great seeing you too," Chloe mumbled as she went to grab her things.

* * *

Beca drove as fast as she could to Jesse's apartment. She had a feeling he was behind the coincidental dance teacher being her former best friend and person she's been in love with for the past few years. Needless to say, she was furious. Beca reached Jesse's place and rang the doorbell.

"Hey," he smiled.

"Hi."

"Daddy!"

"There's my little cutie. How was dancing?"

"Good."

"Great!"

Beca smiled at their interactions, but quickly remembered how mad she was with him, "Jess we need to talk."

"Okay," he nodded. "Hey cutie, why don't you go put your bag in your room, and then go watch some TV while your mommy and I discuss some things."

The little girl shook her head.

"C'mon please," Jesse played along with her game.

She shook her head once more.

"I'll get you ice cream."

The kid was running to the room as soon as she heard the last words.

The parents laughed as they watched her fumble onto the couch. Jesse went to turn the TV on her favorite show, and then walked back over to the door where Beca was.

"You can come inside you know."

"I'd rather not."

"C'mon Bec, we can be civil."

"Fine."

Beca walked into the kitchen with Jesse right behind her. Once they were behind the counter she punched him square in the shoulder.

" _Ow_ , what was that for?"

" _That_ was for not telling me that _Chloe is Payton's dance teacher._ "

" _Dude_ that hurt," he said rubbing the spot where she just punched.

" _Sack up._ "

"That used to hurt more you know, _did you take off your ring_?"

"Yeah, we filed for divorce like eight months ago dude."

"I still wear mine," Jesse pouted.

"Why?"

"I don't know, I just always felt bad when I went to take it off."

"You weren't thinking that the night you cheated on me."

"C'mon bec, that's not fair. You had just told me you were still hung up on Chloe."

" _I was being honest._ "

"Well it hurt."

"So did walking in on you and some random chick."

"Fine, we're _both_ at fault."

"Back to the point, did you set this dance thing up on purpose?"

"Yes," Jesse sighed. "I thought if you saw her again, you would figure this out. And that maybe you'd change your mind. That's why I kept my ring."

"Jess."

"It's fine, Beca. You're over us. As soon as the papers come in I'll sign them and get out of your life."

"No you won't. You're Payton's dad, she needs you. Don't be like my dad, dude."

"Your dad was a douchebag."

"Exactly. I don't want this divorce to be the end of us. She's still so young, she's a part of both of our lives, you can't leave her."

"I don't know if I can stay after our divorce, I almost left the night you told me. It hurts, Bec."

"I'm sorry."

"I know, I just, I miss my best friend."

"Hey I'm still here," Beca walked closer and hugged him. "Like it or not, you're stuck in my life. I will not let you abandon our kid, and you're still my best friend, no matter what."

Jesse smiled, "thanks."

"Anytime."

"So how's Chloe?"

"She seemed good."

"You didn't talk to her?"

"I suggested we meet up," Beca shrugged.

"So what're you waiting for? Go call her."

"No that'd be like stabbing you in the back and turning the knife."

"I'll be fine. I set it up, remember?"

Beca kissed him on the cheek, "you're the best, Jess. I love you."

"Just not _in love_ , I know."

The girl patted him on the back before going to sit next to Payton.

"I'll be back Monday morning, okay pumpkin?"

She nodded.

"Be good for your father."

"Okay mommy."

She kissed the girl on the head, "I love you, Pay."

"Love you, mommy."

With that Beca left and drove home.

* * *

Chloe went home as soon as her last class ended. She couldn't wait to tell Aubrey what happened. She drove home as fast as she could. When she finally arrived she practically sprinted inside the house to find her roommate.

"Bree, you'll _never_ guess what happened today."

"Tom asked you to marry him."

"No, silly, he already did that."

"I'm still surprised you said yes, especially since, for some reason, you're still all hung up on Beca."

"Of course I said yes, we've been together for two years, and I haven't seen her in three years, so I moved on."

"Whatever you say," Aubrey sighed dramatically. "So what happened?"

"I saw Beca today."

" _No way_ , how?"

"Her daughter is in my dance class."

"Woah, she has a kid?"

"Yeah, she and Jesse had one I guess."

"Oh, I'm sorry Chloe."

"Why're you sorry, I have Tom. I'm totally over Beca."

Aubrey looked at her best friend. She may think she's good at acting, but the blonde could see right through her act.

"Chlo, you were in love with her, then she broke your heart. I know you haven't moved on."

"I'm with Tom. I love him," Chloe said, trying to convince both Aubrey and herself.

"Do you really? Or are you just using him to get over Beca?"

"I- _I still love her_ Bree," she croaked as she held back the tears.

"Come here," Aubrey patted the spot next to her on the sofa. "Look, I know how much Beca means to you, but she broke your heart. I think you need to move on."

"I'm trying."

"Are you? Because something's telling me you shouldn't still be crying over someone three years after they hurt you."

"We went through a lot."

"Yeah and now she's back in your life."

"What do I do?"

Aubrey shrugged and shook her head, "I don't know, Chlo. That's all up to you. If you need closure, nows your chance, but if you're hoping there's some old flamed to be reignited, then you're gonna have a lot to deal with. It's all up to you. What do you want?"

"I don't know."

"Why don't you call her?"

"How do I know she has the same number?"

"I don't know."

"She said she'd call me, I'll just wait until she does."

"Okay," Aubrey smiled. "Why don't I call for pizza? We can have a movie night."

"You always know how to make a girl feel better."

* * *

Beca has been pacing around her living room with her phone in her hand ever since she got home.  
 **  
C'mon Mitchell you're a big producer now, why are you worried. She seemed excited to hang out, just dial the number.**

She paced for a little longer and then finally, she dialed the number.

It rang for a while, and Beca was about to hang up when the ringing stopped, "hello?"

"Hey, Chloe it's Beca."

"I know, I have caller ID."

"Yeah.."

"I can't believe you haven't changed your number."

"I can't believe you still have it."

"I never delete numbers, anyways what's up?"

"Well I was wondering..are you busy this Friday night?"

"Uhmmm... no I don't think so."

"Do you want to go out to dinner? Just as friends. You know so we can catch up and stuff," Beca stuttered through the phone.

"Sure, I'd love that."

"Awesome, um, text me what time is good and I can pick you up."

"Sounds good, I'll see you then."

"Yes you will."

"Bye Beca."

"Bye Chloe."

When the call ended Beca did a small victory dance and ordered some take out, and then went to her built in booth and worked on some mixes.

* * *

"How's Beca," the blonde smirked as she took a bite of pizza.

"She's good I guess."

"You have a date."

" _It's not a date_."

"She invited you to dinner."

"To catch up, Bree."

"And you _just_ want closure?"

"I don't know."

"Chloe have you talked to Tom about your _feelings_?"

"No."

"Neither of you find it weird that you're engaged, but you don't even live together? I mean two years and you never stay over at his place, and he's never over here at ours."

"He's traditional."

"We both know that's a lie."

"Shut up. We both agreed on waiting til after we're married to move in together."

"Okay," Aubrey sighed and went back to her pizza.

* * *

The weekend went by fast, Beca was busy at the studio while Chloe had some weekend plans with Tom's family. On Monday, Beca picked up Payton from her dad's and they spent the day together. The rest of the week Beca would take Payton to her dad's while she went to work and then go to pick her up afterwards. Chloe on the other hand had a long schedule of classes.

On wednesday, Chloe taught Payton's class. After class she walked out and smiled when she saw Beca there.

"Hey," Chloe said approaching the girls.

"Hi," Beca smiled.

"She was great today."

"Oh awesome, Pay what do you say to her?"

"Tank you."

"You're very welcome."

"So are you excited for Friday?"

"I am."

"Cool, figure out a time yet?"

"Uhm, well, Friday my last class is your daughter's, and it ends at 5, I'm free after that."

"How about I pick you up from the studio?"

"Don't you have to take her home?"

"I can drop her off with Jesse on the way to dinner."

"Okay, I'll just walk to work that day."

"Oh that's right, you gotta get here somehow, is it a long walk?"

"No not really, only like ten minutes."

"Are you sure? I can pick you up later if it's better for you."

"No it's fine, I usually like to walk, but sometimes I drive if I have a lot to do afterwards."

"Okay, well I'll see you later, Chloe."

"Okay, bye!"

* * *

After Wednesday things seemed to go pretty slow for both girls. Beca finished another track for one of her clients. Chloe taught more dance. Thursday was Chloe and Tom's date night, but Chloe wasn't too excited about it. She loved Tom, he was a great guy, but she kept thinking back to what Aubrey said, and she hated to admit it, but the blonde was right. She's still in love with Beca, and Tom was just there for her. She shouldn't be marrying him. She hid her thoughts and put on a smile for their date. Beca spent the night alone because Thursdays Jesse would take Payton out for dinner. When he finally came back the two girls watches a movie, and then fell asleep.

Friday came and the day couldn't go faster for chloe. She felt like an hour had passed, but only a minute had gone by in reality. Today she was doing paperwork and stuff for the studio until her class. Beca's day was going pretty well, her client was very hard working, so they got a lot of work done on the album. It was 4:30 when Beca decided to leave. It was a pretty long drive to the studio, but hopefully there wouldn't be too much traffic.

She got to the studio just as class was letting out. When her daughter found her she ran and hugged her leg.

"Hey munchkin, you ready to go?"

"Yep."

"Alright, well we're gonna wait a little bit for Ms. B, okay?"

"Why?"

"She's an old friend of mommy's."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Does mommy like her?"

"Very much."

"More than daddy?"

"A lot more than daddy."

"But mommy and daddy are to be forever."

"Not always munchkin, we'll talk about this later, okay?"

"Okay."

Once everyone was gone, Chloe walked out.

"Sorry, I always make sure kids parents are here before I leave."

"It's fine. How was class?"

"Good, your daughter is really talented."

"Thanks," Beca smiled.

"Tanks," Payton smiled.

"You're welcome."

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah."

The three went to Beca's car.

"Nice car," the redhead said staring at the black dodge challenger.

"Thanks, it was a gift from my dad."

"That's generous."

"Yeah," Beca opened the door, and pulled her chair up so she could get Payton in her car seat.

"There you go kid, comfy?"

Payton nodded and Beca smiled as she put her seat back.

Chloe was standing watching them, she smiled at how Beca interacted with her child. It gave her a warm feeling.  
" _Earth to Chloe._ "

Chloe was snapped out of her thoughts.

"You okay there," Beca laughed as she opened the passenger door.

"Yeah sorry I just spaced out."

"Alright then, hop in."

Chloe walked around and mumbled a thanks to the girl holding the door for her. She sat in the car and was amazed.

"This car is awesome."

"Thanks," Beca smiled as she shut the door. She swiftly walked around to get into the driver's seat.

"It's so fancy."

"Yeah it's the newest model. Dad even got all of the cool doohickeys."

"I see you really put that free education to use," Chloe laughed.

"College was never my thing, you knew that."

"Then why'd you stay?"

"I had my reasons."

Beca pulled out of the lot and they were on their way to Jesse's to drop Payton off. Jesse's apartment was close by the studio.

"I'm just gonna drop her off, I'll be right back."

"Okay," Chloe nodded.

Beca got the girl out of the car seat and put the seat back again.

"You can pick a station or a song from my phone, it's connected by Bluetooth. Or you can just hook your phone up," Beca smiled.

"Thanks."

Chloe played around with the radio, but when nothing else was on she decided to use Beca's phone. Usually she would never take someone else's phone, but Beca offered it, and didn't seem to care. When she went to open the phone, she was stuck on the lock screen. She tried several numbers. She was about to give up until she remembered the code that Beca had when she was in college.

"It can't be that easy," Chloe said to herself.

She typed in her own birthday and the phone unlocked. She smiled to herself, and went to the music app on the girl's phone, and scrolled through the songs. She put on music to quiet her thoughts until she came across the girl's playlists. She saw one labelled mixes and she decided to play that one.

Beca got back into the car and smiled at the song playing through the speakers.

"I see you got my phone unlocked."

"You never changed the passcode?"

"No, it's too confusing coming up with a new one then changing my habits."

"Okay."

"I haven't listened to these in a while."

"Really? They're great."

"Thanks," she smiled. "So are you hungry?"

"Starving," Chloe said.

"Good."

* * *

Once they got to the restaurant, Chloe was once again shocked.

"Beca this restaurant."

"Yeah what about it?"

"It's one of the best in LA and it's crazy expensive."

"Don't worry about it, it's my treat."

" _I can't make you do that_."

"It's my pleasure, Chloe. We haven't hung out in a while, and I want to treat you, let me."

" _Beca_."

" _Chloe_."

"Fine," Chloe groaned. "But next time it's on me."

"Fair enough."

Beca got out of the car and walked around to open Chloe's.

"Thanks," she said as she climbed out.

"Anytime."

They walked into the restaurant, and all eyes were on Beca. Sure Chloe was aware Beca was a. If name music producer, but she didn't realize how big she was.

"Hey, uh, reservation for Mitchell."

"Of course, the usual table?"

"Not tonight, thanks," Beca looked around and saw another couple walk in. "Give it to them," she pointed as they walked in.

"Okay." The waiter made a note of where Beca and Chloe were sitting and grabbed two menus, "follow me."

The two girls followed and were seated at a booth next to a window. The two sat across from each other, and thanked the waiter as he set the menus down.

"This place is so nice, Beca, thank you."

"Stop thanking me, it's not a big deal."

They ordered drinks and then a few minutes later they placed their food order.

"So how've you been," Beca started the conversation.

"Good, LA is great."

"When did you move out here?"

"After graduation. What about you?"

"After I found out I was pregnant."

"When was that?"

"A couple months after the ICCAs."

"Is that why you weren't at my graduation?"

"Yeah," Beca frowned. "I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay," Chloe shrugged.

"It's not. We were best friends."

"Yeah, we were. But people change, they move apart, I guess."

"I missed you, Chlo."

"I missed you too."

"Can we maybe be friends again?"

"Of course," Chloe grabbed Beca's hand and squeezed it.

Beca smiled, and then she noticed the ring on Chloe's finger, and she retracted her hand. "You're engaged?"

"Yeah."

"To who?"

"Tom."

"Nice," Beca put on a fake smile.

"You're not wearing your ring," Chloe said with a confused tone.

"No, uh Jesse and I are getting divorced."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

Chloe nodded, "do you want to talk about it?"

"We just got married because I was pregnant, I love him, but he's not the person I'm in love with, that person left me three years ago."

"What?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it."

"You're pretty successful, though."

"I did get my dream job."

"That's awesome."

"And you got your dream guy," Beca laughed.

"I wouldn't call him my dream guy," Chloe shook her head.

"What?"

"It's complicated."

"I guess things have changed a lot in 3 years, huh," Beca laughed.

"Yeah."

Chloe wasn't going to lie, she was thrilled Beca was getting divorced, but that only made her feel worse about her engagement. She love Tom, and she didn't want to end things just because of the hope she and Beca would get together.

Beca on the other hand was disappointed about Chloe's engagement. Now she needed to move on, but she didn't know how. She felt bad for hoping that Tom and Chloe would end their engagement, but she wanted Chloe to be happy.

"Well I wish you and Tom the best," Beca smiled.

"Thanks."

Beca nodded, and soon enough their food arrived. Once they finished eating Beca paid the bill and they walked out to Beca's car.

"Do you maybe wanna go get fro-yo?"

"Sure," Chloe nodded.

"Is it okay if we walk?"

"Yeah, the shop's right around the corner."

"Cool."

"Your daughter looks just like you, you know."

"Thanks she's got Jesse's personality."

"I think she's got a lot of you in her too. She loves to sing, and she's dorky too."

"Very funny, Beale."

They reached the frozen yogurt shop and once they had their dessert they were walking back to Beca's car.

"Tonight was fun," Chloe said. "Thanks for inviting me, I missed this."

"Me too, I even miss the other bellas."

"Do you talk to any of them?"

"No, but I don't know, maybe some of them have heard my stuff."

"I'm sure they have," Chloe assured her.

"Have you heard any of it?"

"Yeah, you're great."

"Thanks, you do pretty well as a teacher too. My kid loves you."

"Thanks."

Chloe shivered and Beca noticed, so she gave the girl her jacket. It was a little small, but it was big enough to rest on Chloe's shoulders. Chloe smiled and mumbled a thanks to the girl who smiled and nodded in response. They got to Beca's car, and she drove the girl home.

"Turn here," Chloe said when they got close to the dance studio.

"You do live close to your work."

"Yeah."

Once they were at the girl's place, Beca hopped out of the car, and walked her to the door.

"Thanks again, Bec. We should do this again sometime."

"Definitely."

Chloe smiled and unlocked her door.

"Hey, if you need a DJ for your reception, I'd be happy to offer my services."

"That would be great, but you don't have to."

"I'd love to, besides it's a way I get to make sure to be at your wedding," Beca winked.

"I would've invited all of the bellas."

Beca nodded and Chloe opened the door.

"Night Beca."

"Night Chloe."

* * *

"How was your date," Aubrey said as Chloe walked into the kitchen.

"It _wasn't_ a date."

"Please, you don't even smile this much after a date night with Tom."

"It was great, okay? I realized how much I missed her."

"So no closure?"

"No, if anything, things have just gotten more complicated."

"How?"

"Beca's getting a divorce."

"What?"

"Yeah she said she was never in love with Jesse. She said that person left her three years ago."

"She totally means you, Chlo."

"No way, Bree. _Beca's not gay._ "

"She is, you're just oblivious, and you waited too long to express your feelings. But I see your problem."

"Tom."

"Yep, so what're you gonna do?"

"I don't know."

* * *

Beca made her way to Jesse's to get Payton. Once she was there she rang the doorbell.

"Hey," Jesse smiled as he greeted her.

"Hi."

"Come in, I'll get Payton to get her things."

"Okay."

Beca stepped in and Jesse told their daughter to pick up her things. Jesse walked back to the entrance of his apartment to talk to Beca, "so how'd things go?"

"Good, I think."

"You _think_?"

"Well we agreed to meet up again, we both missed each other."

"Did you kiss?"

"No, she's engaged Jess."

"What?"

"Yeah," Beca frowned.

"Dude, _that sucks_."

"I know."

"I'm sorry," Jesse hugged her.

" _Dude, get off_."

"No need to be so mean."

"Sorry, I'm just a tad upset."

"It's okay."

"Mommy!"

"Hey, sweetie," Beca hugged her daughter. "How was your night with daddy?"

"Good."

"Good, ready to go home?"

"Yea."

"Alright go hop in the car."

Beca opened the door, and opened the car for her. Jesse walked out too, to say goodbye.

"Hey Jess, wanna go out for breakfast tomorrow morning? You usually get her on weekends, but I figured, this could be our way of explaining things to her."

"Yeah, works for me."

"Okay, I'll call you when I get home and we can talk later about things, okay?"

"Sounds good, drive safe, Bec."

"Thanks, nerd."

* * *

Once Beca got home she put Payton to bed, and went out to the living room to call Jesse.

" _Becaw_!"

" _Seriously_? _Everytime_ I call you?"

Jesse laughed, "sorry, Bec. You get home safe?"

"Yep."

"So what're you gonna do about the ginger?"

"I mean, she said things weren't going well. I think I'll just be there for her as a friend. I tried dropping hints that I was in love with her."

"Well you're not very good at hints, Bec. She probably doesn't even know you're gay."

"So?"

"Maybe you should make an announcement. You're a big time music producer, it would be all over the web!"

"No, I'm not gonna do that. I'm proud to be gay, but I don't want to make a huge deal out of it."

"Fine. Do you think any paparazzi caught you and Chloe?"

"I don't think so, why?"

"Well it would get you noticed. Then you could make a comment on it."

"I don't want Chloe in the tabloids. So let's hope that doesn't happen."

"You could write her a song."

"No. Jess, I volunteered to DJ at her wedding reception."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because we used to be best friends and I want to get back to that."

"And what about you being in love?"

"I'll just see what happens."

"Be careful, Bec. I don't want to see you get hurt, okay?"

"Thanks, Jess."

"Anytime. Hey when do you think I could call her again to hang out?"

"Mmm...I'd wait until you see her when you pick up Payton from her next class."

"Okay, hey I'm tired I'm gonna sleep."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow. Text me where you wanna go for breakfast."

"Mkay, night Jess."

"Night, Bec."

* * *

 **A/N- that's all for this chapter, just some more background info you know? Still some unanswered questions, but they'll be answered soon. And yes Beca and Chloe are gonna get together, but there's gonna be a long wait for that, so sorry, but you know it can't just happen all of a sudden. Stay tuned for more, thanks for everything. R &R much appreciated (:  
**


	3. Think About It

Chapter 2

 **A/N- so a big thanks to WebzForevz for pointing out Payton's age. I know it may be confusing. I'm going with she's almost 3, my cousins are almost three and they wished me happy birthday yesterday and I literally had to wake out of the room because they wouldn't shut up, yes it's majority babble, but it's not like payton is debating an issue in government class, I'll work being more realistic. The dance class is more like day care. They do silly dances, Chloe teaches them simple basics that she knows they probably won't remember, but her class is like pretty much for young kids whose parents just need a place for them for a couple of hours so that kids burn some hopefully that explains some stuff. This next chapter, is probably gonna be a tad boring, it's just some set up and more background for the story, so bear with me while I complete this. The next few chapters (like maybe one or two more) will probably be set up as well, but I'll include some drama and stuff in each of them, but you'll never know when, dun dUn DUNNN. Anyways, please don't let this chapter turn you away, it'll get better I promise. Thanks for reading, and enjoy!**

* * *

 _3RD POV_

Beca woke up to her phone buzzing, she grub led as she rolled over to look at it.

 _ **From Jesse: BECAW are you up yet? Did you still want to go to breakfast?**_

 _ **From Jesse: also Pay asked me if we were fighting, we're telling her this morning, right?**_

 _ **From Jesse: you're definitely asleep, text me when you're up.**_

 _ **From Jesse: also don't forget to pick a place for breakfast if you still want to go, if not you can just drop Payton off or I can come get her.**_

 _ **Ugh this, boy. I swear.**_ She typed a response and hit send, _**let's go with the coffee shoppe, pay loves their muffins and cocoa. Yes we'll talk to her. Meet up in 30 minutes?**_

She got out of bed to get changed and woke up Payton, and checked get phone once more.

 _ **From Jesse: sounds good, see ya soon**_

"Hey kid, you ready to go," she said as she walked into the living room to grab her keys and purse.

"Yeah."

"Put your shoes on then, we're leaving."

The girl got off of the couch and ran to the doorway. She sat down on the rug in front of the door and quickly slipped her shoes on. Before she could get up Beca stopped her.

" _Woah, there_. Which shoe goes on what foot, kiddo. Come on."

Payton looked at her feet and gasped as she switched her shoes and stood up.

"There you go," Beca smiled and she pulled the little one in for a hug. Once she let go of the girl, she opened the door, and the little one ran out of the door and tugged on the car door, but found it wasn't open.

"Mommy!"

"I know," Beca locked the door to the house and fumbled with the keys to unlock the car. Once it was unlocked Payton opened the door and got herself buckled up by the time Beca reached the car. "Good job, cutie. Ready for breakfast?"

Payton nodded.

"Hungry?"

"Yes," she said as she held her tummy.

"Okay," Beca kissed her on the head, closed the door, and she climbed into the driver's seat.

* * *

It was a short drive to the coffee shoppe and beca wasn't surprised to see Jesse waiting outside of his car for the two. As soon she parked the car, Payton unbuckled herself and waited for her mom to open the door. Once it was opened, she ran out and hugged her dad.

"Hey kiddo," Jesse laughed as he hugged her back. "How was your night with mommy?"

"Good."

" _Awesome_ , you hungry?"

She nodded.

"Then let's go," he left his hand out and the little girl grabbed on to it.

"Hey Jesse."

"Hey, Bec."

"Let's go get this little one some food," she said as she ruffled the girl's hair.

Once they were inside Jesse ordered their drinks and food while Beca picked a small booth for them. Once everything was ready Jesse managed to carry it all to the table.

"Thanks," Beca smiled.

Payton reached for her food, and Beca laughed as she grabbed the cup and the chocolate chip muffin and placed in in front of the girl. She began to eat right away, even when Beca told her to slow down.

Jesse was taking a sip of his coffee and set it down, "so how's work?"

"Eh, same old stuff. People love me," Beca said sarcastically. "You know. I'm really enjoying it. I'm living the dream, and I have a ton of stars wanting to sign on to the label it's great."

"That's awesome, Bec."

"Yeah, it's pretty cool. So I think Payton has a recital at the end of the month, you should go. It's just a bunch of kids running around on stage, but you're her dad, she'll want you there."

"Of course, I'll be there."

"Awesome."

Payton smiled as she watched her parents.

"How's your job?"

"Uh," Jesse shrugged. "It's going. I'm still like kind of on the bottom, but I'm working my way up."

"I guess that's just the business."

"Yeah."

Payton finished her food and started playing with Jesse's hand. She enjoyed playing with the ring on his finger. Then she turned to her mom and grabbed the same hand and looked at it curiously.

"Everything ok there kiddo?"

"Daddy said, this ring finger."

"Yeah," she smiled.

"No ring."

"Uh, no. I don't have a ring. I used to. It matched your dad's."

"Why no ring?"

"Well, couples wear rings to show they're married."

"You no married?"

"Honey, we're gonna tell you something a little confusing okay?"

She nodded.

"Your dad and I. We are just friends. He kept his ring, I didn't. Dad and I love you very much. And we like each other, but not like how people who wear rings together should," she brushed a few hairs out of the girl's face. "Do you understand?"

She nodded with a small frown.

"Aw honey, don't be sad. Nothing's going to change okay? You still have both of us. We're still a family, we're just a little different than others, okay," Jesse said to try and help her understand.

"Okay."

"Payton, listen to me," Beca lifted her chin up a little. "We are a family. We may be different, but we are still a family and your dad and I love you don't ever forget that."

Payton smiled and hugged her mom and then crawled over her to hug her dad. Beca sipped her coffee, and smiled.

"So Jesse what plans do you have today?"

"I don't know. Payton what would you like to do today?"

"Okay you figure it out, I'm gonna go to the bathroom."

Payton sighed as she looked at the window, then she saw someone familiar and smiled. She didn't say a word to her parents she just knocked on the glass.

* * *

Chloe and Aubrey were walking by the coffee shop from going grocery shopping when they heard knocking on the window.

"Hi," Chloe waved back at the girl.

"Who's that?"

"That's one of my students."

"Oh my god is that Jesse?"

"Yeah," Chloe nodded with a fake smile.

"So that's Beca's kid?"

"Yep."

"He hasn't changed one bit. And you're right, she looks a lot like Beca."

Chloe smiled and nodded, "C'mon let's go say hi."

"Fine," Aubrey shrugged as she followed the girl.

"Miss B," Payton smiled as she ran to hug the redhead.

"Hey, kiddo."

"Hi."

The two girls walked the kid to the table where Jesse was.

" _Jesse Swanson_ ," Aubrey sighed. "It's been a while."

"Aubrey, nice to see you."

"Jesse."

"Chloe."

"What brings you here," Jesse asked.

"Just dropping by to say hi."

"Cool. Well please, sit."

"Oh we don't want to intrude."

"Nonsense. It's fine," Jesse shrugged.

"Okay," Chloe smiled as she sat in the booth across from Jesse.

"So how long have you been in LA?"

"Since after graduation."

"Seriously? How have we _never_ ran into you?"

"It's a big city," Aubrey shrugged.

"Well you look great, both of you."

"Thanks."

"We should all hang out sometime, I can call a sitter, and we can go out for a drink, like old times."

"Sure sounds great," Chloe smiled.

Beca walked up confused when she saw the new guests at the table, "what sounds great?"

"Us going out for drinks one night."

"Sure," Beca smiled. "Sounds like fun."

* * *

The weekend went by quickly after that. Chloe and Tom started planning their wedding, Beca had work stuff and Jesse spent time with Payton.

Beca went to pick up the girl Monday morning so she could take her to work with her, occasionally she let the girl go in with her because the girl enjoyed seeing her at work. They were halfway through the day, Payton was playing on Beca's phone on the couch in Beca's office while she was in a meeting. The phone started to buzz and Chloe's name popped up on the screen. The girl knew not to answer calls on her mom's phone, but she couldn't help it, she smiled when she saw the name and quickly answered the call.

"Hi miss Beale!"

"Oh, Payton, hi sweetie, is your mom there?"

"She's in a meeting."

"Oh, okay, can you tell her to call me when she's done?"

"Yep," the girl nodded even though Chloe couldn't see her.

"Awesome," she beamed through the phone.

"Are you and mommy dating?"

" _What_ ," Chloe asked in shock.

"Do you like my mommy?"

Chloe sighed. _**She's just a kid, it'll be fine**_. "Can I tell you a secret Payton?"

"Yes."

"Okay," she took another deep breath. "I love your mom, very much."

"You do? Like like how mom and dad had rings but now not."

"Sort of."

"My mom and dad don't share rings. You share with her?"

"I'm afraid it's a little more complicated than that, kid."

"Oh."

"Yeah, anyways, just have her call me okay, cutie?"

"Okay," Payton said in a happier tone.

"Great, oh and remember the thing about my feelings for your mommy, it's a secret, just us know okay?"

"Okay."

"Alright, I'll see you in class tomorrow," Chloe said.

"Okay, bye!"

"Bye."

The call ended and Payton returned to her game as if nothing happened.

Beca returned a few minutes later and set her notepad down, "hey kiddo," she said when she was putting her stuff back. "What're you up to?"

"Games."

"What game?"

"Birds."

"Nice," she went and sat next to her on the couch. She watched the girl play and smiled every time she giggled at the funny noises coming from the phone.

"Oh miss Beale called."

"Did she now?"

"Yup."

"What did I say about answering calls on my phone."

"Don't do it."

"And what did you do?"

"Did it," the girl frowned and put the phone down.

"It's okay. Don't worry. This time I'll let it go because you knew the person. But please don't answer it if you don't know who it is, okay?"

"Okay."

"Give me a hug."

The little girl hugged her and smiled.

"So what'd she say?"

"She wants you to call."

"Oh okay."

"You like miss B?"

"I do," Beca nodded. "Very much."

"Love her?"

"Yes I do."

"Like how you should dad?"

Beca nodded.

"You like her and share her ring?"

"No, she's sharing rings with someone else."

"Why?"

"Because she loves him very much."

"I sorry mommy," the girl hugged her.

"It's alright, kid. Maybe things will change."

"Hope."

"Yeah, _hope_."

* * *

The rest of the day Beca and Payton spent at the park after Beca's meeting. Payton went to play on the swings while Beca sat and watched. While she was there she decided to call Chloe.

"Hello?"

"Uh, hey, Chloe, it's Beca."

"Hey, Bec!"

"Payton said you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah she said you were at a meeting. Are you still at work? I don't want to disturb you."

"Oh no. It's no disturbance, I actually am at the park with Payton."

"Oh cool. Would you want to maybe meet up for coffee?"

"Uh yeah sure. Do you need me to pick you up?"

"No I'll meet you at the park. Which one is it?"

"Griffith Park."

"Cool, I'll see you soon."

"Okay, bye."

* * *

After the call, Beca called Payton over to tell her that Chloe would be meeting them. The girl was more than excited, and then she decided to go play on the slides before Chloe got there.

Chloe arrived five minutes later.

"Hey," beca smiled.

"Hi."

"Where's Payton?"

"She's on the slides, I'm sure she'll be over here soon."

Once the little girl saw her dance teacher she immediately ran up and gave her a hug.

"Hi there."

"Hi."

"Having fun?"

Payton nodded.

"Great," Chloe smiled.

"Ready to go," Beca asked.

"Sure, how about you, kiddo?"

Payton nodded and ran to Beca's side to hold her hand as they walked.

* * *

They walked to the closest cafe. Beca ordered an iced coffee for herself and a hot chocolate for the little one, and Chloe ordered a cappuccino.

They sat at a high table that Payton chose, and they waited for their drinks.

"So how was the meeting?"

"Ah, you know, the usual. I had to discuss who we're going to sign on this season."

"Oh any names we know?"

"Um not really."

"Well who caught your eye?"

"This one girl sent in a demo of her signing an original song. Her name was Emily."

"Very cool."

"Yeah so I think we're gonna go with her."

"Awesome."

"Yeah," Beca smiled.

The two were in their own little world. They even forgot about Payton. The little girl was watching the two interact. She smiled at how happy her mom was, and noticed, for the first time, that Beca seemed happier around Chloe than her dad. Beca and Chloe both were aware of their feelings but neither knew the other reciprocated them. Both felt as if the past 3 years had never happened. They felt like the night of the finals ended with their win, and after all they've been through, or lack thereof, the two fell back into their old habits. Chloe found herself stopping herself from being too touchy while Beca tried to ignore the tension between the two. Suddenly all three girls were pulled from their thoughts.

"Hot chocolate and Iced coffee for Beca," the barista yelled. "And uh, cappuccino for Chloe."

Beca got up and grabbed the drinks, and quickly returned to the table. After both girls took a sip, Beca set her cup down, "how's the cappuccino?"

"Good, how's the iced coffee?"

"Great. Want a sip?"

Chloe nodded and Beca handed her drink to the other girl. Chloe then offered Beca a sip of her drink. After Chloe tried the girl's drink she was happily surprised.

"It's good. Better than I thought it'd be."

"Yours is good too," Beca nodded. "A little sweet for my liking, but still good."

"Mommy try mine," Payton said wanting to be a part of the conversation.

Beca smiled and took a sip of the girl's hot chocolate, "Wow kiddo, that's really yummy."

The little girl smiled and then passed it on to her teacher, "want a taste miss B?"

"No thanks, Payton."

Payton frowned.

"Oh come on, Beale, you're really gonna turn down a kid?"

"Fine, _may I_ ," Chloe asked as she reached for the cup.

Payton smiled and Chloe took that as a response to keep going. She took a sip of the hot chocolate and hummed in approval, "that is some great cocoa." She handed the cocoa back to the girl and they all took back their original drinks.

"So what'd you want to talk about, Chlo?"

"Wedding stuff."

" _Oh_ ," Beca said trying to act happy.

"Yeah, I was wondering what dates you were free."

"You tell me a date, and I'll be there. I'm basically my own boss."

"Okay, cool. And I was wondering if you would dance with me."

" _Dance_?"

"Yeah, I want to have a dance with all of my closest friends, any type of dance to any song."

"Chloe I don't know...have you discussed all of this with Tom?"

"Yeah, he's fine with it."

"Okay, well I mean, if you want me to dance with you then I won't let you down."

"Thanks Bec."

"Is that all?"

"No actually, I wanted to let you know that if you want to bring a date, you're more than welcome to."

"Awesome, what about my kid here?"

"She's definitely invited."

Payton smiled at the invitation.

"Awesome, what do you say Pay?"

"Tanks."

"You're welcome."

"So how's planning?"

"It's good, I found the dresses for my bridesmaids, now I need to get them fitted. Still need to find me a dress, and Tom has to get his suit. Ummm flower arrangements and stuff have already been planned thanks to Aubrey, and we still are working on a final guest list. Oh and I need to pick a date."

"Geez, that sounds so stressful."

"Yeah, but it'll all be worth it," Chloe smiled. "Hopefully."

"I hope so," Beca smiled, genuinely.

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

"Well, I have a class in an hour so I better get home to change and stuff."

"Oh, okay, well have fun."

"I'll try," Chloe smiled.

"This was fun, maybe we can do it again sometime, but just the two of us?"

"Are you asking me on a date," Chloe joked.

"If you were single," Beca replied.

Chloe gulped at the sincerity in Beca's voice, "well call me, Bec. I always love hanging out with you."

"Will do."

"See you guys later," Chloe waved as she walked away.

"Bye," the two girls said.

* * *

Chloe got home and sat next to her room mate, "tough day?"

"Just confusing."

"How?"

"So you know how I went to meet with Beca?"

"Yeah to plan."

"Well, we just...after 3 years you'd think we weren't this close, but it felt like how it was when we were at Barden."

"And that's confusing?"

"Well it's not helping me get over her."

"Chloe you need to talk to Tom about this."

" _No way,_ he'll call off the engagement."

"Maybe that's not a bad thing, Chlo."

"How can you say that?"

"Chloe you've always seen Tom as your way to distract yourself from Beca. _Nothing's changed_."

"I care about him," Chloe said with a frown.

"Do you love him?"

"Of course," she said trying to convince herself.

"Chloe when's your wedding date?"

"I don't know, we haven't set one yet."

"Did Tom say any date he wanted?"

"He said I should pick the date."

"So why haven't you?"

"I don't know, I've been busy."

Aubrey sighed, "Maybe it's because you don't want to get married to him. A word of advice, _talk to him_. Tell him what you're going through. Worst case, you break up. Best case, he's gonna support you."

"I don't want to break his heart. I don't even know if Beca feels the same."

"Do you think she does?"

"Honestly, I have no idea."

"Talk to her."

"No way, that'd be awful. Like, _Beca I've been in love with you since I met you at the the activities fair. I'm engaged but I don't want to be. Please tell me you love me back_ ," Chloe gasped once the words flew out of her mouth.

Aubrey just sat there, mouth open, in shock as well.

"Oh my god, I can't believe I just said that."

"What you already knew you were in love with her."

"Not the love, the engagement. What do I do?"

"What do you want to do?"

"I just want things to work out. I don't want Tom to hate me, but I don't want to lose this chance with Beca."

Aubrey nodded.

"What do you think?"

"I thinks it's quite interesting how she comes back into your life when you get engaged. And how she's now divorced while you're figuring things out."

"What, you think it's a sign?"

Aubrey just shrugged.

* * *

"I don't know Jess," Beca said as she prepared dinner. "Things have just gotten _more_ complicated if anything. I'd hardly see it as a sign. Everyone gets nervous about marriage, it's not weird for her to get cold feet sometimes ."

"Come on, Bec. You said it yourself, she's not completely into the relationship."

"But I'm not gonna swoop in and make things worse for them."

"Well I think you should go for it," Jesse said over the phone.

"Jesse no, we've talked about this, she's with Tom, and while I'm not thrilled, I want her to be happy. _I'll be there for her this time_ , but I'm not gonna get in between their relationship."

"Fine, have you two even talked about what happened after she left? All either of you know is each other's point of view."

"I hurt her. She ran out, I was dumb and went after her too late."

"Does she know you went after her."

"I'm sure Aubrey told her."

"Still, there's tension between you guys. And it's not helping you two. If you guys really want to be friends, then talk through all the tension, get everything off your chests."

"Maybe."

"Just think about it, Bec."

"I'll talk to you later, I've got dinner all ready."

"All right, bye Becs."

"Bye."

* * *

 **A/N- yep that's all for this chapter. Just some set up for the future. What do you think should happen next? If you like this comment or leave a review and stay tuned! Also my other stories will be updated shortly, I'll try to get the brittana one up soon, and the other bechloe one, I have no real schedule. But the brittana one I try to update once a month or once every few months, senior year is busy guys, I'm trying my best. Sorry for all the waiting, thanks to all of you for reading. R &R much appreciated (:**


	4. 3 Years

Chapter 3

 **A/N- soooooo I've been getting quite a bit of feedback about what should happen next and while I'd love to answer, I need it to be a surprise, but I'm definitely using your ideas, so thank you all for the input, it's really helpful, and very interesting to hear. More bechloe angsty stuff I guess. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _3RD POV_

Beca and Chloe hadn't seen much of each other the next week. Both became busy with work and Chloe was overwhelmed with trying to plan the wedding. They would say hi to each other when Beca picked Payton up from dance, but they were never able to talk for long. At the end of the week Chloe was home working on the wedding planning.

Aubrey walked into the room and was surprised to see the girl actually working on it, "wow, _this is a first_."

"What do you mean?"

"You haven't done much planning since you reconnected with Beca, is everything alright between you two?"

"We're _just_ friends, and yes. We've both been busy, she's working on some contract for a new client. And I have the dance studio to worry about, plus this _crap_."

" _Crap_? Is that any way to refer to your wedding?"

"It's just aggravating, I don't want to do all of the work, but Tom is no help."

"Well it would help if you two lived together."

"Again, we didn't want to put money into anything like that until after we knew we'd want to be together forever."

"And are you even sure you want to be with him forever?"

Chloe sighed, "I don't know Bree, things are complicated. Beca and I had a thing, I know we did, but she hurt me. I still love her, and I guess I have hope for us, but I'm with Tom. And I'm happy with him too. And I guess I want to do this with him."

"What's keeping you from fully committing to one of those scenarios?"

Chloe shrugged.

"Just talk to Beca. All this tension between you two is just increasing. I think after you have a talk with her, those lines will become a bit clearer."

Chloe nodded, "I guess you're right, but I don't think either of us really has time to just chat."

"Well have you asked her? Maybe she's waiting on an invitation from you since she initiated the rekindling of your feelings."

"I'll call her in a few minutes it's only noon, not all of us are lucky enough to be off of work by now."

"Please do, you have nothing to lose."

"Okay."

* * *

Beca finally managed to negotiate a contract with Emily Junk, the new client, so after signing on to the label, they decided to throw a huge party for later that night. As a result, Beca was at Jesse's having lunch with him and Payton since she would be spending the night with him.

"Well I'm happy for you, Bec. I know you hate all the business stuff about it, and I'm glad you were finally able to finalize the contract with the girl."

"Thanks, I'm pretty happy too, her voice is pretty good."

"Are you excited for the party tonight?"

* * *

"Not really, it'll be fun for Emily, but for me it's all official business crap."

"Well try not to be so negative."

"Jess, I don't even have a date. I'm a freaking big time producer, I'm like sorta famous and popular, but I'm gonna show up dateless, I'm such a loser."

"Well, why don't you ask Chloe?"

"She's probably busy with Tom or wedding planning."

Jesse shrugged, "well it doesn't hurt to ask, you've literally got nothing to lose."

"Fine, whatever, I'll call her after lunch, hopefully she's not at work."

* * *

Chloe picked up her phone after she gave up on wedding planning and was about to call the brunette when suddenly the girl's contact photo popped up signaling that she was calling.

"Hey, Bec!"

"Hey."

"I was _just_ about to call you."

"Really?"

"Yep. I wanted to see when you were free next."

"Like I said, text me when you're free, I pretty much make my own schedule."

"Oh cool, want to hang out sometime?"

"Uhh...yeah sure," she heard the girl stutter through the phone.

"Awes, I'll text you when I'm free and we can figure out a time then."

"Sounds good."

Chloe hummed in agreement, "so why did you call?"

"Oh, right. Well you see.. I finally signed Emily, and we're having a huge party to like celebrate, and I needed a date. So I was wondering if you'd like to be my date tonight. Just as friends, but you know, you don't have to and-"

"Bec, relax. I'd love to go with you tonight."

"Great," Beca sighed. "I'll pick you up at 6?"

"Okay."

"Cool."

"See you then."

"Yeah, bye."

With that the phone call ended.

Aubrey walked out to see her best friend smiling like a kid in a candy store.

"What's up with you?"

"I can't be happy?"

"You can, but you've been pretty stressed lately."

Chloe shrugged.

"We're you talking to Beca?"

"Maybe," Chloe said as she smirked.

"Well judging by _that_ face, that's a yes. What happened?"

"I'm going to a party tonight."

"Really?"

"Yeah she officially signed on a new client so they're having like a huge party, and she invited me to be her date."

"Date?"

"Not like that!" Chloe hit the blonde on the shoulder. "she invited me to accompany her."

"Sure," Aubrey said sarcastically.

The redhead rolled her eyes and walked towards her room.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to pick out an outfit for tonight."

"Honey, we need to go shopping, you're outfits are not red carpet ready."

"There's, not going to be a red carpet."

"Well it's better to be prepared. Grab your purse were getting you an outfit that will make you turn everyone's head tonight."

Chloe groaned and grabbed her things. Usually she'd never objects to a shopping trip, but she didn't want to buy a new outfit just for tonight, even if she did want to impress the DJ.

* * *

After two hours Chloe decided to buy a white and black dress, the upper half was white while the lower was black and it was more gown style. There was also a slit on the left side the revealed her leg. When they arrived home, the dancer had an hour to get ready. She decided to wear her hair down, and wore light make up. Then she found a pair of simple black heels that complimented the dress. Chloe walked out and Aubrey nodded in approval.

"You're going to be making Beca drool all night."

"Gross, Bree. She's not an animal."

"Like you would even care, you want to impress her."

"So what if I do?"

"Just be careful tonight okay?"

"Okay."

Soon after Chloe came out to get Aubrey's approval, there was a knock on the door. Aubrey opened the door, revealing Beca in a stunning silver gown.

"Hey," Beca smiled awkwardly.

"Beca, you look nice."

"Thanks Aubrey, is Chloe ready?"

"yeah," Chloe shouted as she grabbed her things and headed to the door.

Needless to say once the girl's saw each other, very few words were shared. Both girls stood there, taking in the view.

"You look _beautiful_ , Chloe."

"Thanks," she smiled. "So do you. You're so fancy looking, it's like you're ready for prom or like an award show."

Beca chuckled, "well I have to look nice when I'm a music producer. I don't normally dress up this much, but the news about me signing on a new artist spread quick. It's been awhile since I've produced anything, the label wanted to make this a bigger deal than it is."

"Well I hope I'm not underdressed."

"Not at all."

After a short silence Beca spoke up again, "You ready to go?"

"Yeah."

"Don't keep her out late."

"You don't control me, Posen."

"Yeah Bree, don't wait for me, I'll be fine."

"She's in good hands, I promise."

"Don't blow it, Mitchell."

"Roger that."

With that the two girls left and headed out for the studio. Expecting Beca's car outside,the redhead was surprised to see a limo.

"Where's your car, Bec?"

"Oh uh, so you know, I have to arrive in style, so the studio arranged for me and Emily to have a limo take us."

"Is there gonna be a red carpet?"

"I don't know if it'll be red, but yeah I guess you get the idea."

Chloe took a deep breath and nodded, "cool."

Before opening the door, she looked at Chloe, "You don't have to do this."

"No it's fine, it'll be fun."

"Ok."

* * *

They got in the limo and for the first time in a while, the two fell into an awkward silence until Beca decided to speak up again, "look I just thought I should warn you, the paparazzi and tabloid groups haven't seen me out in public with anyone but Jesse and some guys from the label, so they'll probably be asking a lot of questions. If it makes you nervous or anxious, don't answer just be polite and I'll try not to be too far away from you."

"We're gonna get separated?"

"Just for the pictures. We'll do some like couple photos, then individual, at least I will, you don't have to. And then they'll interview me, and the celebrity news might bombard you with questions to try and get some fake gossip started."

"Oh, okay. That's cool, well not really, but it's fine. I'll just stay close to you."

"That's totally fine."

It was a short drive to the studio, and Beca noticed the Chloe was getting more nervous. She reached over and held the girl's hand, "don't worry, Chloe. You look beautiful, and either way, they're gonna love you okay?"

Chloe smiled and nodded, "thanks, I needed that."

"I know."

The limo stopped and Beca audibly sighed she looked to Chloe as she saw the driver get out to open the the door.

"Ready?"

Receiving a nod, the door opened and the girls could hear the noise from the crowd of people. There were flashed from cameras illuminating the sky, and the noise was almost too much for the redhead.

Beca smiled, "you sure?"

Chloe nodded once more and Beca stepped out. There was a loud cheer, and then Beca offered a hand to help Chloe get out of the car. Just as Beca suspected, questions started flying out of everyone's mouth about her companion for the evening. Chloe was taken back a little by the noise and lights, but she did her best to relax.

Beca was still holding her hand, and Chloe hated to admit that it was comforting. She didn't want the girl to let go. Her wish was granted, still holding hands, Beca led them down the red carpet. They stopped and posed for a few pictures, and the brunette helped her figure out where to look. Then they separated so that Beca could get pictures by herself. Chloe happily sat back with Beca's security guard that had met them at the edge of the walkway. She smiled as she watched the girl, she was captivated by the younger girl. She was pulled out of her gaze when she noticed Beca pointing over to her.

"Don't forget to take some pictures of my date," the girl smiled.

Chloe heard the girl and started shaking her head.

Beca walked up to her and laughed, "come on, you're on a red carpet, how many times are you gonna get to have your photo taken and possibly put in a magazine?"

"Bec I don't know."

"Come on, Beale. You look gorgeous. I thought you were _confident about all that_?"

"I am."

"Doesn't seem like it."

Chloe rolled her eyes and gave in, she stepped away from Beca and took a few photos. Once she had enough photos taken, she looked to Beca who smiled and joined her one last time. Then Beca walked over and talked to the photographer, and she handed him a card. The the girl walked back and they walked to the end of the carpet where they were greeted by an interviewer.

"Good evening ladies you look fantastic," the guy said.

"Thanks," the pair replied.

"Beca who is this new arm candy you have?"

"That would be my friend. I'd rather not reveal her name. I don't want her caught up in all this celebrity trash."

"Well alright then," the reporter said awkwardly.

"So Beca, tell me about this new artist you've signed."

"Oh Emily's great. She's young, energetic, and she's got a great voice. She's got some raw talent. I had a few notes on her original music that I assume she's open to, but over all she's great. I'm excited to work with her."

"You're producing the album right?"

"Well yeah, that's my job."

"Right, and what type of songs do you think we should expect?"

"Uh, I don't know. We just signed her this morning. But it seems more like pop, but I mean you never know. It's her album, I want her to show _her_ voice and who _she_ is."

"Awesome, well congratulations on getting another artist to sign on," the man smiled.

"Thank you."

The man turned to the camera and smiled, "Beca Mitchell, everyone."

Beca smiled and waved.

Just as they were about to leave, the man stopped them, "could I get an interview with your date?"

The brunette shrugged, "if she wants, _don't force her_ though."

Chloe smiled and shrugged, "I guess a few questions can't hurt."

"Alright, now what's your name?"

"Uh, I think I agree with Beca, I'll just keep it disclosed for now."

"Okay, okay, and how did you and Beca meet?"

"We went to college together. We were in an acapella group."

"Acapella? _She sings_?"

"She didn't tell you?"

"No I mean we knew she was talented, but we've never really heard her sing."

"Well maybe you just haven't earned that much of her awesomeness yet."

"Maybe," the man chuckled.

"Is this your first interview?"

"Yeah I'm not famous."

"What do you do?"

"I teach dance."

"Awesome, well I hope you are having fun."

"Oh definitely, it's kinda weird, but it's fun."

"Great well I'll leave you two alone now. Have a nice night."

"Thanks," the two girls replied before walking off.

"You did great," Beca smiled.

"You think?"

"Totally, you should be famous more often," Beca joked.

"I'll think about it," Chloe laughed.

* * *

They walked into the studio and saw there were already a bunch of people. They grabbed drinks, walked around, and Beca introduced the older girl until 7.

"Hey so most of the guests have arrived, I have to go give a speech up front, you can move up there or stay back here, but I'll be right back by your side when I'm done."

"Okay," Chloe smiled.

Beca went up to the stage and stood next to Emily. There were a couple photographers that were hired for the event. She smiled and got the guests to settle down.

"Hey everyone, thank you for joining us tonight for this special moment. I'm so glad I was able to sign this girl, she's super talented, and you know it helps me too, but more importantly, it's getting the industry wonderful people to help it thrive. I'm so excited to be working with her, and I can't wait to share this girl's talent with everyone. I'm glad she chose me to produce her first record, and I can't wait to help her show everyone who she is and let her voice be heard. So let's cut to the chase, Emily Junk welcome to Residual Heat. We're all very excited to work with you, and we all wish you the best," Beca smiled and stepped away from the mic. The crowd clapped and beca motioned for Emily to make a speech.

Beca noticed Chloe in the first row and smiled and waved at her. Chloe waved back, and then Beca looked towards the girl at the mic.

"Hi everyone, I'm Emily. I wanted to thank Beca for listening to my demo and choosing me out of all of the other artists. I can't wait for all of you to hear my music. And I'm so grateful for this opportunity."

Everyone clapped and then Beca walked back up to the mic, "well now that all the speeches are done, let the party begin."

She walked off stage and meet up with Chloe who was waiting there awkwardly.

"Hey."

"Hi," Chloe smiled.

"Do you want a drink?"

"Sure."

They walked over to the bar and ordered another drink, then they headed to the dancefloor. Beca had selected the DJ from one of her favorite clubs, and both the girls were dancing the night away. Later on they were both very much drunk. They ignored all personal boundaries, and Chloe was grinding on top of Beca. When the older girl turned to face Beca they found each other's eyes and were pulled into their own world.

* * *

It was like they were back at Barden. They even ignored the tension between them. After their starting contest they went back to dancing, both girls speed drinking and kept dancing. They made up their own dances like they did at the initiation parties. It was the most fun either girl's had in a long time. Chloe began to mingle with a few friends of Beca, and Beca found her time to sneak away for fresh air.

She decided to go up to her office. She took a glass of water and a plate of snacks with her. She decided to go up to the balcony that was up on the roof of the building. As one of the best music producers, the label hooked her up with an awesome office, and when she had enough partying, she would escape up to the rooftop. She stood over the trailing, drink in one hand and the plate on the high table next to her.

She enjoyed her time by herself. But tonight she didn't need time away from the crowd, she needed space from Chloe. The girl was driving her crazy. The tension was killing her, and right now she was able to clear her mind and calm down. Her thoughts were running wild, and they were all centered around a particular redhead. Sheet have up to get thoughts and let out a loud scream. Feeling a bit more relaxed, she sat on the sofa and looked out at the city.

* * *

Chloe was having so much fun listening to the stories about Beca that she didn't notice the brunette left. She laughed at one story one of the studio engineers had and turned to where she thought the girl was, and was upset when she found the DJ was nowhere in sight. She asked around to see where the girl went, but ear meet with the two same answers: "no idea" or "probably the bathroom."

Chloe went to get some food, her searching made her have an appetite. And she was about to keep looking when she felt her phone vibrating in her purse.

"Hey, Bree."

"How's the party?"

"It's great, but I lost Beca. Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Can you go through the files in my desk and find Payton's, and then get me Jesse's number? He's the only one I can think of that night know where she is."

"Pretty sure I'm not supposed to do that but fine."

"Thanks."

"I'll text you the number," Aubrey said through the phone.

"Thanks, B."

"Yep, I'll see you at home, bye."

"Bye."

* * *

Jesse had just put Payton to bed when he heard his phone go off. He walked to the kitchen and answered it, "hello?"

"Jesse, this is Chloe."

"Hey what's up? Is everything okay?"

"It was until I lost Beca."

" _Relax_ Chloe, I can hear you panicking from here."

Chloe sighed through the phone and Jesse laughed.

"She probably needed some air, check her office. Go to the elevator, she's on the top floor, her door is usually unlocked, you know Beca and safety. Then go up the stairs in the back, and you should find her."

"Alright, thanks Jesse."

"No problem," he hung up and then Chloe put her phone away and followed his directions until she found herself in the girl's office.

She looked around and smiled at the photo of the girls winning the ICCAs. She didn't even know Beca still had a photo of it. As she looked around she saw the record of the albums she's produced and was amazed. She had produced a lot of the albums she listened to, and Chloe didn't even realize it. As she scanned the girl's desk one last time she noticed one picture she hasn't seen in a long time. They were at Universal studios for a long weekend with the Bellas, it was close to Halloween so they spent the night getting scared to death. The photo was the two of them posing with one of the people that was scaring everyone. Chloe acted scared while Beca tried to hide her laughing.

Chloe smiled at the photo, and she felt tears forming in her eyes. She missed the girl, and she missed when they were close. The ICCAs was the last time she'd seen the girl, she was glad the brunette was back in her life. The last thing Chloe noticed was Beca's laptop and headphones, she remembered always seeing the girl with the two things, they were inseparable. She remembered how cute the girl looked working on her mixes. She decided to go up the stairs and she saw Beca on the sofa, facing the city.

"Bec?"

Beca jumped a little at the sudden noise.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I just needed some air, and space," the girl chuckled.

"Yeah I noticed those things get pretty overwhelming."

"Yeah, how'd you know I was up here?"

"I called Jesse."

"That boy is giving away my hiding places."

"Beca are you sure you're okay? You seem kinda off…"

Beca sighed and tapped the seat next to her. Chloe sat down and they both looked out to the city and Chloe smiled, "it's a beautiful view."

Beca looked over the the redhead who was still captivated by the city, "yeah."

Chloe turned to see Beca staring at her, "the city is pretty nice too," Beca added.

Chloe smiled and they both found themselves lost in each other's eyes once more. Subconsciously, they started leaning into each other. Soon Beca felt the girl's breath on her lips, and she cleared her throat and quickly moved further away and looked back out at the view.

Chloe frowned slightly and looked back at the city lights until Beca turned to face her again, "I think we need to talk."

Chloe gulped she knew they needed to talk, but she didn't think they'd have that discussion tonight, "we don't have to."

"Yes we do, we need to talk about what happened."

"Beca it was three years ago, we've both moved on."

" _Have we_? Because I can't help but notice the tension between us."

Chloe took a deep breath trying to conceal all of the old feelings that were now rushing back to her, she took a deep breath and tried to speak clearly, but her voice broke, "you hurt me."

"Chloe I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, please know that."

Chloe shook her head.

Beca grabbed her hand and Chloe pulled back immediately. Beca frowned, "I didn't want to leave. I left because I thought you hated me. I never saw you after the ICCAs. You just ran off."

"You let me."

"I ran after you."

"What?"

"I saw how sad you were, I wanted to make sure you were okay. I went after you but when I went outside, I couldn't find you. My dad drove me back to campus, and I looked everywhere. I even checked your apartment, but Aubrey said she hadn't seen you."

Chloe was dumbfounded by the news she heard.

"After I found out I was pregnant, Jesse proposed because it was the right thing to do. We chose LA because it's where all the big industries are. I went to your apartment the day we left, and Aubrey said you were in class. I left you a note, but I guess you never got it."

"I didn't know."

"I'm sorry Chloe."

"I was so upset. I went home for a while, finished up all of my classes early, I didn't want to see you. You broke my heart."

"I know," Beca frowned. "I wanted it to be you, Chloe."

" _What_?"

Beca looked up and felt a tear run down her face. She wiped it off then continued speaking, "at the ICCAs. I didn't want to kiss him, I just got _caught up_ in everything. Then all of a sudden we were kissing. All I kept thinking was he wasn't the one I wanted to be kissing. I wanted it to be you."

Chloe started to cry.

"Chlo I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. Leaving you, breaking your heart, I didn't mean any of it."

"I loved you Beca."

Beca was silent as she heard Chloe confess her feelings, "I loved you too Chloe, why do you think I tried so hard to find out after what happened?"

Chloe shook her head and shrugged, "I was so happy to see you again. It made me so happy. But it brought everything back, and I don't know what I'm supposed to do because _everything_ is coming back."

"Oh," Beca said as she realized what Chloe was saying.

"Things have gotten so complicated, but I realized that nothing ever changed. I used Tom to get over you. Jesse took my moment. I was going to tell you at the ICCAs, and when I saw you two, I just needed to leave."

"Chlo."

"Beca," she said in a shaky voice. "I still love you, I don't know what the hell I'm supposed to do. I really like Tom, and I'm engaged. But the second I heard you and Jesse were divorced, a part of me hoped I would have a chance."

"Chloe maybe this is just because of all the built up tensions and loose ends."

Once Beca said those words she wanted to take them back. She didn't want to upset the girl, but she didn't want to come between the girl's engagement. Beca looked up to Chloe and her heart broke like it did the night of the ICCAs, Chloe was crying and Beca knew it was her fault.

Chloe took a deep breath and looked up at the girl, " _do you love me_?"

Beca was screaming inside, _**yes, I always did**_. But for some reason no words were coming out of her mouth.

Chloe frowned and got off of the sofa to leave. She had just turned away from Beca and was so upset and distracted by her own crying that she didn't hear Beca stand up. Suddenly she felt Beca's hand around her wrist and felt her pull her backwards. Chloe spun around in confusion, and Beca looked at her. Before Chloe could say anything Beca captured the girl's lips in a kiss. Chloe inhaled sharply at the sudden contact, and gasped. Beca set her hands on Chloe's waist, and Chloe held Beca's face. Beca brought one hand up to the back of Chloe's neck and deepened the kiss. Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca's neck, as Beca brought her closer. Beca brought her hands up to wipe the tears off of Chloe's cheeks.

When they both needed air, they pulled away. Neither said a word. Some of the last tears came out of Chloe's eyes, and Beca wiped them away with her thumb. Chloe took a deep, shaky breath, and Beca smiled. Then she leaned in again, and Chloe pressed her lips against the girl's once more. Beca ran her tongue across the girl's lips. They were salty from the girl's tears. Chloe parted her lips along Beca entrance. The two explored each other's mouths. They put in every emotion they had bottled up the past three years. Every single emotion was expressed in their kiss.

When they finally broke apart again, Beca smiled, "I've wanted to do that for _3 years_."

* * *

 **A/N- fucking finally though, am I right? Sorry this took so long to update. I finally am back down on a lighter schedule so I'm trying to write more now. Uhm what'd you think? This was actually difficult to write. I didn't want to rush it, but I didn't want to drag it out anymore. The tension was killing me. I hope you all enjoyed. Any comments or suggestions, leave a review. R &R MUCH appreciated (:**


	5. The Aftermath

Chapter 4

 **A/N- well guys they finally kissed. They still got a lot of stuff to do tho...if you know what I mean. Jk, but seriously. They'll get there. Either way, okay….so aftermath of the kiss. Dealing with Tom. Possibly an actual date. Bechloe will get back to how they were at Barden. Maybe tensions between Aubrey and Beca and Tom and Beca….idk, I'll figure it out. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _3RD POV_

Chloe was trying to catch her breath from the kiss she'd been waiting over three years for. Hearing Beca's confession was relieving, she just wished she had known three years earlier. The brunette was also catching her breath, she had never opened up to someone like that. She'd been waiting forever for this moment, but she never imagined it would happen.

Both girls were silent as they were trying to take in the moment and the events that had just occurred. Overwhelmed with emotion, Beca finally gave in again, and found herself leaning in to kiss the girl. Chloe inhaled sharply as their lips connected once more, it was soft and quick. Neither girl's wanted to stop kissing each other, but they knew what they were doing was wrong. Especially given the older girl's engagement.

Beca finally pulled away from the kiss, Chloe leaned towards her again and Beca stepped away, "Chlo, we can't do this."

Caught up in the moment, Chloe had forgotten about Tom. It took a few seconds for her to come back to reality and then she gasped and brought her hands up to cover her mouth, " _what have I done_?"

"This isn't all your fault, it's on both of us. I shouldn't have done that, I just got caught up in everything and-"

Even though she knew it was wrong, Chloe quieted the girl with a quick kiss, "it's okay, Bec. We'll figure this out."

Beca nodded, "this party sucks."

Chloe laughed, she remembered the parties they'd had back at Barden, and she always noticed the girl never really enjoyed herself.

"Wanna go back to my place? We can talk a bit more and then I'll take you home."

"Sure, I'd like that."

"Cool," Beca said nervously, "we can just sneak out. The luxury of having an elevator in your office is that you can use it to get down to the basement too."

Chloe nodded and beca held her hand out for Chloe. The girl held her hand and they walked back to Beca's office and got in the elevator. Once they were in the elevator, both girls felt awkward tension between them. They say in silence, but continued to hold each other's hand. Chloe squeezed the girl's hand and Beca looked up and smiled awkwardly at the girl. Chloe waved with her other hand and they went back to silence.

Beca sighed, "can we not make this so _awkward_?"

"What do you mean, Becs?"

"We just confessed our feelings and had a kiss that took three years of waiting to _finally_ happen, I knew we wouldn't just brush it off, but I didn't think we'd be so awkward and weird with each other."

Chloe laughed lightly, "it's probably just the remaining tensions. After we get to your place we'll talk a bit more, then things will stay to feel less awkward."

Beca nodded, "hopefully."

* * *

The elevator dinged signaling that the girls arrived. They stepped out of the elevator and walked to the parking garage. Chloe was surprised to see that the limo was waiting for them.

"This isn't the first time I've left a party early."

Chloe laughed and Beca opened the door for her, "after you milady."

"Thanks," redhead smiled.

Beca winked and saluted the girl before getting into the limo. The girls laughed as they both got comfortable. It was an awkward ride home, but luckily it was a short trip to Beca's house.

* * *

The limo driver pulled up and the girls stepped out. Beca thanked the driver and laughed when she saw Chloe staring in awe of the house.

"Dude it's just a house, why do you look so amazed?"

"It's so you. It looks so fancy and modern."

"Well I like my house to be pretty cool."

"Clearly."

"Hey, I spend my money on things for me and Payton. I got this house for me and Jesse to start a family, but I mean I guess that didn't work out, so now it's just me and Payton." Beca walked up to the door and unlocked it and let the girl in.

Chloe stepped in and was happily surprised to see the way the girl decorated the interior. It was very modern, like the outside. The color scheme was gray and silver but there was a lot of paintings and pictures that brought color to the area. There was also a lot of windows that overlooked parts of the city. "This place is awesome, Beca."

"Thanks," Beca smiled.

Chloe walked around to look at the art on the walls. There were some made by Payton some that Beca made, a hidden talent the girl found while she was struggling to get into the industry, and photos of Beca and Payton together.

"This is one of my favorites," Beca pointed to one of her and Payton in a park, they were both crawling on the ground, Payton was only about nine months old, and the two girls had their tongues sticking out.

Chloe smiled and chuckled, "that's adorable." She then saw a drawing of Payton, and pointed at it, "who drew this?"

"Me."

" _I didn't know you could draw_."

"Yeah when I first came out here I had nothing else to do, and I discovered I could draw, kind of."

"Did you have any previous experience?"

"Just basic high school art classes," Beca shrugged. "It was more an outlet for boredom and writer's block and stuff. I was never serious about it."

"Well you're very talented."

"Thank you."

Chloe continued to look at the pictures and stopped when she noticed Beca had another copy of the picture from the fight night that she saw at the office. She smiled when she recalled the memory for a second time that night. Next to it was a picture of the Bellas backstage at the ICCAs.

Beca walked up next to the girl and spoke up, "I remember both of those nights."

Chloe looked over to the brunette who glanced over and smiled before looking back as if to help her recall the memory.

"I was _so_ scared at fright night, but I remember you telling me ways to not get scared by the characters. I thought this was the best one of us. I was glad you had become so close to me. Not like we wouldn't have been close after that night in the shower."

Chloe chuckled as Beca brought up the memory from freshman year, "I'm just friendly."

" _That's one way to put it_ ," Beca laughed. "I never forgot how much you cared that I hated being scared. You stayed with me while everyone else went through the haunted houses. I knew then that there was something more, but I never wanted to tell you because I thought you and Tom were a thing. I guess I was wrong. Hindsight 20/20, you know?" She sighed before she moved onto the next photo, "I remember this one too. Like it was yesterday. You were so nervous about performing. I'd never seen you like that. I almost blew my plan of telling you I loved you because I was trying to calm you down. I wanted to tell you so many times that night. But I never did. I ended up getting nervous and kissing Jesse, one thing led to another and here we are. _Sucks_."

"Why did you back out?"

"It was something new and I didn't want to get hurt. I guess I just went where I thought I'd be safer. I regretted it, but Jesse was so happy I decided to give him a chance. But like I said before, I never loved him. It was and is you that I'll always love. Maybe I'm too late, but at least now you know."

Chloe smiled, "I _wish_ I could just call off the engagement and be with you, Bec. But that's not fair to Tom. I'm going to talk to him about tonight. He deserves to know."

Beca nodded, "no, yeah, I wasn't expecting you to drop everything and be with me."

"For what it's worth, I love you too. And I love you more than Tom, but things are a lot more complicated now. You're still not officially divorced and I'm stuck with Tom at least until we talk."

"What are you gonna do? Tell him then break up?"

"I'm not sure," the redhead shook her head. "I'm gonna tell him everything, how I've felt and what happened, then he can decide. If he decides that we should still stay together then I'll see what happens, I can't just leave him suddenly…. If he decides we shouldn't be together, I'd still want to give it time before I try to get into another relationship. Not just for him, but for me too."

Beca smiled, "well we can still hang out and be friends and stuff, right?"

"Oh totes, I'd never let you leave again."

"I'm never gonna leave. Unless you tell me to."

Chloe nodded, "here's to hoping."

Beca looked at Chloe and smiled awkwardly, "I know things are complicated, but can I kiss you one more time?"

Chloe contemplated the question. She knew she shouldn't let the girl, she knew she would be cheating on Tom even if it is just a kiss, but part of her wanted to kiss the girl too. She took a deep breath and without responsive she leaned in and kissed the girl. Beca brought her hands up to Chloe's face while the older girl rested her hand on the smaller girl's waist.

Beca pulled away as soon as Chloe tried to deepen the kiss and smiled at the redhead, who smiled back.

"I think this was a good talk."

"Me too."

"I better get home, it late."

"I'll drive you home."

* * *

They walked out to the girl's car and got in. Beca started the car, put on her music and drove off. Once they got to the girl's apartment, she parked the car, and got out to walk her inside.

"You really don't have to walk me back, Bec."

"Yes I do. You're my date, I'm a gentle-woman."

Chloe chuckled and rolled her eyes, "dork."

They walked to the girl's door, Chloe unlocked it she turned around, "thank you for tonight, everything about it was amazing. I loved it. And I do love you Beca. I always have and I always will."

"Anytime Red, and the feeling is mutual, trust me."

Chloe smiled and reached to unlock the door, she twisted it and just before she opened it she turned and quickly pecked Beca on the lips, "thanks again."

Beca smiled as the girl came back into view, "see you around, Red."

Chloe waved before walking in and Beca waited until the door was shut to celebrate in the hallway. As soon as Chloe got inside she brought her hand to her lips and smiled. She still felt the younger girl's lips on her own. She smiled, leaned against the door, and slid to floor.

* * *

Chloe got up and walked to the living room where she found Aubrey waiting, "how'd it go?"

Chloe smiled.

"I know that face, spill."

"Okay, so it was awesome being on a red carpet, and seeing what she does and all that. Then she left the party to escape and I found her and she still has that photo of us at fright night on her desk, and then she admitted she loved me, and we had a heart warming conversation. Then we decided to go back to her place to talk and I learned more about her, and her house is beautiful, Bree."

"And that's it?"

"Well, kind of…"

"What happened," Aubrey said in and worried tone.

"We may have sort of...kissed, multiple times…"

" _Chloe_ ," Aubrey shrieked.

"I know," Chloe bowed her head in shame. "I shouldn't have but the first time she caught me off guard, and then we just got caught up in the moment. The third time she asked and I was going to say no, but I couldn't help it... and then I kissed her before I walked in."

"And what about Tom?"

"I'm gonna talk to him tomorrow."

"Good. I'm happy for you Chloe. I know you've wanted this to happen for a long time, but you shouldn't have kissed her. The first immune was one thing, it was still wrong, and you should've stopped her, but you were also off guard, it doesn't make you innocent, but it's not as bad."

"I know, Bree. I'm gonna talk to Tom and we'll go from there."

Aubrey nodded and then smiled, "so how was kissing Beca?"

"It was amazing Bree. It was everything I could ever imagine."

"Well hopefully you figure everything out. But for now, just distance yourself from her. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I won't, but thanks Bree."

Aubrey smiled and hugged the girl before they parted ways to go to bed.

* * *

Beca went home and called Jesse.

"Hey, Beca."

"Hey Jesse."

"How'd the thing go tonight?"

"It was good," Beca said. "Emily got to meet some people, and everyone was excited to hear from her."

"And how'd things go with Chloe?"

"Oh yeah, she uh. She's good. She was great tonight. You know how overwhelming everything can get. She did well. She had a lot of fun too."

"That's it?"

"We may have kissed."

"No way," Jesse screamed excitedly into the phone. "Tell me what happened, I want to know everything."

Beca laughed and sighed before she told Jesse what happened. After telling the story, Jesse expressed his excitement and his condolence for how complicated the situation is. After that they talked about Jesse's night that consisted of pizza, ice cream, and movies with Payton. They wished each other goodnight and both went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Chloe called Tom and they planned to have lunch. Chloe was pacing around the living room when Aubrey came out for breakfast.

"I take it you spoke to Tom."

Chloe shook her head.

"So you're pacing because…"

"Because we're meeting for lunch, and I'm gonna talk to him."

"Oh. Well what are you hoping for?"

"Honestly, I don't know. Part of me want him to not worry about it. But part of me wants him to hate me so that I can be with Beca."

"Chloe. You've wanted Beca since you met her. If it's your brain keeping you with Tom, then worry about what your heart. Your heart knows what's best when it comes to something like love."

Chloe nodded and smiled, "I think I'm gonna end things with him."

"Whatever you do, I'll be here for you."

Chloe hugged her best friend and they spent the rest of the morning disposing of the wedding preparations and cancelling everything so that Chloe wouldn't have to worry about it later.

* * *

The time came and Chloe went to the small Italian shop around the corner to meet Tom. When she got there he was already sitting at the table. He smiled and she waved back and walked towards him.

"Hey, babe. It's been awhile."

"Well you could always call."

"You know I'm busy with the team," he chuckled.

"Whatever," Chloe scoffed.

Tom went to reach for Chloe's hand but the girl pulled away, "don't be like that babe."

"Tom we need to talk."

"Oh no. That's never a sentence a guy wants to hear."

"Look, something happened I just need you to listen to me before you say anything. Okay?"

He nodded.

"Last night I went to a party with Beca. You know, Beca Mitchell."

"Shower girl right," he chuckled while asking.

"Yep, that's her. Well. See the thing is. After I met her I began to realize I love her. And I never really shook that feeling. Last night we had a close talk and realized our feelings, and then we kissed. All we did was kiss, I swear."

Tom nodded, "so you're breaking up with me?"

Chloe nodded, "I'm sorry. I just. I did love you Tom. But when I reconnected with Beca. I realized I don't love you the way I should. And I don't want to put you through that."

"Was I your back up?"

"What?"

"Did you only get together with me to move on from her?"

Chloe looked down at her hands and shrugged, "at first, I guess. But then I started to just ignore those feelings. I do care about you, Tom. But…"

"You only care for me as a brother of sorts?"

"No. That'd be weird. More like a close friend."

"Well I can't say I'm not mad, but I'm not gonna be an ass about it."

Chloe took the ring off of her finger and handed it back to him, "I'm sorry Tom."

"Yeah," he sighed clenching his fist around the ring. "Me too."

She got up from her seat and left the restaurant feeling mixed emotions. She didn't want to go back home, so she let her feet go while her mind wandered off.

* * *

Beca had just woken up, she was getting her coffee ready when she got a call from Jesse.

"What's up, Swanson?"

"Hey. I just got a call from my boss, can you come get Payton? I'm sorry I know it's my weekend, but-"

"Don't sweat it Jesse. It's not a chore chart, I'd love to spend time with Payton while you're at work."

"Thanks, Bec."

"No problem, I'll be over in a few."

"Cool, see you soon."

"Bye."

After she hung up the phone she poured her coffee into a travel mug and grabbed her things. When she opened the door she was surprised to find Chloe standing on the front porch.

"Chloe, hey."

"Hi."

"Is everything okay? You look a bit disoriented."

"Can I come inside?"

"Well-uh," Beca moved awkwardly outside and closed the door. "I'm actually on my way to get Payton."

"Oh," Chloe nodded. "I'll come back later then."

"No, it's fine. Join me. We can talk in the car."

"Are you sure?"

Beca nodded.

"Okay."

They walked to the car, both girls got in and before Beca could start the car she looked over and smiled at Chloe. Chloe smiled back, and just as Beca turned the key into the ignition she felt Chloe tug her arm. She looked over and noticed the redhead leaning towards her. Suddenly she found that the other girl's lips were on her own and the girl's hands were gently holding her face. Beca brought her hand up to rest on the back of Chloe's neck and let herself fall into the kiss. Just as Chloe went to deepen the kiss, Beca pulled away.

" _Dude_ we can't keep doing that."

"We don't have to worry," Chloe said.

"What do you mean?"

"I broke up with Tom."

* * *

 **A/N- so not really a cliffhanger, but we'll see what happens next. Will they automatically get together? Probably not. Chloe probably just got caught up in her emotions, lesbihonest. I really wanted there to be some sort of confrontation between Beca and Tom but I didn't want to know make him seem like a dick. Maybe there will be a bit of tension, but idk I just don't want him time be seen as a dick. Anyways, any comments or suggestions are always welcome! Next chapter we will see what's in store for these two. Thanks for reading, R &R much appreciated (:**


	6. Love You, Awesome Nerd

Chapter 5

 **A/N- so I know you guys have a lot of questions. Which is great because as a writer it means you're interested in the storyline. Yes I know, the note and Aubrey and I like the ideas some of you are giving me about how to have Tom and Beca meet and make tensions but not make him to be a complete asshole. So you know I'm gonna deal with that. Chloe and Beca are about to have a moment, but then Chloe is gonna go back and things will sort of connect. I'll try and make it work. I'm sorry I left it out in last chapter, I just was trying to squeeze so much in, it slipped from my mind. Anyways, Enjoy!**

* * *

 _3RD POV_

Chloe wasn't expecting Beca to be speechless for so long, nor did she expect to see her expressionless. She knew how the girl felt, and she knew she told the girl she'd need space before going into another relationship. But she at least expected a happier expression or at least a response by now.

"Why aren't you saying anything, Becs?"

"Chloe, don't get me wrong, I'm thrilled. If anyone wanted you to be single again, it's me. But...but now what?"

Chloe looked at Beca and shrugged, "I don't know." She reached for Beca's hand and held it. "What do you want to do next?"

Beca couldn't say anything in response, instead she leaned in and kissed the girl on the cheek.

Chloe smiled, even though she didn't get an answer, she had a feeling everything was going to be fine.

* * *

As they drove to get Payton, Beca put on the radio. The trip seemed to be longer than Chloe remembered, maybe it was the tension. Or maybe it was all of thoughts waiting away at her mind. Whatever it was it managed to distract Chloe, for the remainder of trip.

Once Beca parked the car and cut off the engine they continued to sit in silence. Chloe looked towards Beca to find that she was staring at her. Beca leaned in and kissed Chloe on the lips. Chloe smiled into the kiss and pulled away.

Beca smiled and began to talk, "I love you, Chloe. I don't know what we should do next, but I know that we are gonna be fine. But Chloe, I don't think we should rush into anything. I still think you need time to take everything in. Whatever happens, I'm gonna still be here by your side. I'm not leaving you."

Chloe smiled and nodded, "I love you too, Beca."

* * *

Beca went to get Payton, and Chloe decided to call Aubrey.

"Hey Chlo, how'd things go with Tom?"

"They were fine. He took it pretty well."

"That's good, where are you?"

"I'm with Beca."

"Oh. Okay."

"So how're you feeling?"

"I'm okay."

"Okay?"

"Hey. I was thinking. You know I walked from the restaurant to Beca's and I don't know. I thought about last night. Some things Beca told me."

"Chloe come on just spit it out."

"Did Beca leave me a letter before she left for L.A.?"

"What?"

"Did she leave me a letter? She told me she chased after me and then that she left a letter before she went out to L.A."

"Chloe, I-"

"She did, didn't she. You knew she went after me. You hid the letter didn't you."

"Chloe please come home, I can explain it all when you get here."

"No. Explain it all now."

"Chloe."

Chloe looked up and noticed Beca and Payton walking back to her car. She took a deep breath and began to talk, "I'm spending the day with Beca, when I get back tonight you better have an explanation and the letter. I know you kept it, you never throw those things away."

She hung up before letting her best friend reply, took another deep breath and tried to put on a smile so Beca wouldn't notice. Beca helped Payton get in the car, and then climbed back into the driver's seat.

"Payton can you say hi to miss Beale?"

"Hi," she smiled and waved.

Chloe smiled and waved back.

Beca couldn't help but notice that Chloe seemed a bit off, do she decided to ignore it until they got home where she could distract Payton so then honey could go talk. "Alright, how does pizza and movies sound?"

"Pizza!"

Chloe laughed, "sounds great Bec."

"I'll call in," she smiled. Before they left she called in for two pizzas. One half cheese half Hawaiian for Chloe and one pepperoni for Beca and Payton. "Alright let's go get our pizza."

Beca drove to the Italian restaurant to I get their pizza, when she parked Chloe froze when she realized they were at the restaurant she was at half an hour ago. Beca noticed the girl's uneasiness and held her hand.

"Are you okay?"

"Not really, but we can talk about it later."

Beca nodded, "I'll go get the pizza, can you stay with Payton?"

The two turned to look at the kid to see she was asleep. They chuckled and Chloe nodded before Beca quietly left to get pizza.

* * *

Tom was still sitting at the table. He had eaten 4 slices of pizza and had two beers to try and help him cope with the sudden break up. He was playing with the engagement ring he had bought when he heard the ring of the bell, signaling someone walking through the door. The sound pulled him out from his thoughts and he looked up to see who was entering. To his amazement he saw the girl that was the reason for his sorrow.

He watched as Beca talked to one of the people at the register. He assumed she was putting some food up, and the person told them it would be a while. He saw Beca nodded and walk over to sit on the bench while she waited. Tom drank the last of the beer in his glass and set it down, he took and new deep breath and then headed over to talk to then girl.

* * *

Beca was on her phone playing candy crush when she heard someone chuckle.

" _Beca Mitchell_ ," Tom chuckled as he walked closers to her.

Beca recognized him, and stuttered, "Tom?"

"I'm _flattered_ you remember me."

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Tom?"

He smiled and chuckled as he sat next to the girl. Still holding the ring in his hand, playing with it between his fingers, "I remember the day I first met you, Mitchell. Chloe and I went to take a shower because she was stressed about the Bellas. Things got a little steamy, but then," he sighed. "Then you came in, singing her song. That damn song, Titanium, her _lady jam._ She was so desperate to find new singers, she left me and barged into your shower."

Beca chuckled, "I remember that night too, I think I saw more of both of you than I had wanted."

He laughed along, "we had been dating for and few months, but after that night, she got distant. I figured she had school and stuff. Then Bellas stuff started, I went to some of the events. I saw the riff-off. Damn, _the way she looked at you_. I _wish_ she'd looked at me like that."

Beca gave a soft smile listening to him. She figured he was drunk and didn't want to start anything with him.

Tom laid his head on the window, "she broke up with me to be with you. I wasn't that upset. She was always interested in experimenting, I figured it wasn't serious and she'd be back." He looked down to the ring in his right hand. Beca looked down as well and gulped as she saw the ring. "She came back after you broke her heart. I helped her move on. I was there for her just as a friend. Then things grew into something more," he shrugged his shoulders. "At least I thought." After a long pause he continued, "two years we were together. Two. And the second you come back, she leaves me for you, again."

Beca looked down at her hands, "I'm really sorry, Tom."

"Sure," he rolled his eyes and looked out the window. Then he noticed the redhead in the car. "She's here? She went to you," he rose his voice. "She breaks up with me and runs straight to you, are you kidding me?" Tom was standing yelling and the the girl. "Are you trying to shove this all in my fucking face?"

"Tom calm down, I want to talk okay? Let me explain things. I'm sorry that I came between you two. But I love Chloe with all my heart. I'm sorry we got caught up in emotions that had been trapped inside us. But don't blame Chloe. This wasn't her fault. It was mine. I just barged in. _I kissed her,_ okay? Just don't be mad at Chloe, she was just trying to make things right."

Tom looked at Beca and nodded, "okay. I'm sorry, Beca. I shouldn't have exploded."

"No you're fine. You have every right, dude."

"No, I shouldn't have been such a dick."

"It's whatever, we both made some pretty dick moves, let's just call it even, okay?"

Tom smiled and nodded. Then he looked down once more to the ring in his hand and chuckled, "what the hell am I gonna do with this ring?"

"Pawn shop?"

He groaned, "nah. Maybe I'll just keep it. In case someone else comes along."

Beca set her hand on the guy's shoulder, "you're a great guy, Tom. You'll find someone."

He smiled, "thanks, Mitchell I needed that."

Someone walked out from the kitchen with two boxes and called out Beca's name. She went up and grabbed them and walked back to Tom.

"Well I'll see you around?"

"Maybe."

She laughed before starting to walk out.

"Hey, Mitchell."

She turned around, "yeah?"

"Do you love her?"

She nodded, "with all my heart."

He smiled, "then that's all I can ask for. Take care of her, okay? Don't let her go, because if you do, she may never come back."

Beca chuckled and smiled, "I'll guard her and her heart with my life. I won't make the same mistake twice."

"I sure hope not, she's special."

"I know."

"Good luck to you both."

"Thanks," Beca smiled and waved goodbye to the man who waved back. Once she got to the car she opened the back passenger door to set the pizzas on the seat. Then she walked to the driver's seat and got in.

Chloe looked over to her and smiled, "is everything okay?"

"It will be, but you and I are definitely having a talk when we get back to my place."

Chloe nodded and Beca smiled. Then she started the car and drove back to her house.

* * *

Once they got back to the house, Beca woke up Payton. She set up the movie so that Payton could watch her movie and eat pizza while she and Chloe talked. Once everything was playing Chloe and Beca went to the kitchen to eat their lunch.

"So how're you feelin', Chloe?"

The redhead shrugged, "do you think I'm a bad person?"

Beca shook her head, "no not at all. Is this about Tom?"

Chloe nodded.

"Dude. You're not a bad person. Things happen, relationships end. Maybe not for the best reason, but it doesn't make you a bad person. You did the right thing. And this isn't coming from the girl who is in love with you. It's from the girl who is your best friend, or was at some point….you did the right thing. Okay?"

She nodded again and Beca gave her a soft smile.

"I ran into Tom while I was waiting for pizza."

"Really?"

She nodded before going on to tell the girl about the encounter. At the end of the story Chloe was smiling, "well i was worried to begin with, but I guess now I don't really have to be."

Beca smiled, "yeah, besides, you've got Aubrey and me to help you out."

"Thanks, Bec."

She nodded and played with her cup, "so I know this might be too soon, but what do you want to do about us?"

Chloe sat and thought about the question as Beca waited nervously for a response. Chloe was about to answer when her phone started ringing, and a certain blonde's photo popped up on the screen.

"Sorry, but this is kind of important, she wants me home."

"You didn't even answer it."

"She's my best friend, I don't need to."

"Fair enough," the brunette chuckled.

Chloe grabbed her things and stood up to leave, "I'm sorry, can we finish this another time?"

"Of course."

"Awes, see ya, Bec."

"Bye."

* * *

Chloe went home and was greeted by Aubrey who had an apologetic look on her face, and a card in her hand.

"So," Chloe said. "You ready to talk?"

"Chlo."

"I don't want to hear how sorry you are. I need to know what you did and why, and I want the letter."

Aubrey sighed and nodded, "okay. The night of the ICCAs, she ran after you."

* * *

 _FLASHBACK_

"Chloe wait," Beca ran after the redhead.

Chloe was so upset she kept running out of the building.

"Chloe."

Beca had just made it out of the building when she saw the girl she loved get into a cab. She had her hands over her mouth and Beca could tell she was sobbing.

"Fuck," Beca mumbled as the cab drove away.

"What did you do," Beca turned to see a fuming blonde. "This is all your fault. How could you do this to Chloe?"

"I'm sorry Aubrey, I wasn't thinking."

"She loves you Beca. Did you think it was just a game?"

"Dude, no. I love her. I just wasn't thinking. I'm sorry."

"It's not me you need to apologize to."

After that the blonde stormed away leaving Beca alone in the big apple.

A week after the ICCAs Beca came by the apartment.

"What do you want," the blonde snarled.

"I want to speak to Chloe."

"Not. Gonna. Happen. A: she's not here. B: after what you did I'm positive she doesn't want to talk to you. And C: After what you did, I sure as hell am never letting you speak to her again."

Beca rolled her eyes, "come on, Posen. Just let me in," she tried to step inside, but the older girl moved in her way. Beca sighed, "fine. Don't let me, but at least give her this. It's for her eyes only. I'm leaving for L.A. soon. I want her to read it before I go. I'd like to see her, please."

Aubrey remained in her spot with the same cold, stern face. Beca nodded and walked away, hoping the blonde would show Chloe the letter.

Once Beca left, Aubrey turned to go inside.

"Bree, who was that?"

Aubrey looked at the letter in her hand and shoved it in her pocket as she walked inside the apartment to where Chloe was, "nobody, just someone trying to sell us some random stuff."

* * *

Chloe was in awe of the story she just heard, she was overcome with emotion. Hurt, from the old memories of Beca leaving, love for the attempt Beca made to fix things, and anger for her best friend's actions.

"I can't believe you did that."

"Chloe hear me out, please."

"You have one minute."

"At the time, I thought I was protecting you. I was going to give you the letter, but then I saw you getting better, I didn't want to open up old wounds."

"You should have just been honest with me."

"I know, I'm sorry, please forgive me."

"Give me some time to process. And give me the letter, please."

Aubrey nodded and handed over the letter. After Chloe took it, the blonde tried to hug the girl, but her actions were denied as Chloe walked passed her and into her room.

* * *

Chloe gathered a few things she needed and then put them in her dufflebag. She needed some space. She was going to stay in her studio. Once she collected her things, she sat on her bed and opened the letter from Beca.

 _ **Chloe,**_

 _ **I know you're probably pissed at me. My guess is Aubrey isn't giving you this to read until I'm already gone. Anyways, I'm writing to you to apologize. I'm sorry for what happened at the ICCAs, I kissed Jesse, but I wanted it to be you. You were the one I wanted to kiss that night, but I chickened out and ended up with Jesse. The boy even asked me out, and me being stupid, said yes. Well, I want you to know, I still love you, I always have, and I always will. I'm leaving for L.A. in a week. If you'd let me, I would like to see you before I go. There's something I need to tell you that is too important to put in this letter. I'm so sorry for hurting you Chlo, I love you. I will always love you, no matter what. I have loved you since that day in the shower, I just was too stubborn to realize it. Even if you don't forgive me, I don't care. I will**_

 _ **always keep you in my heart. I hope I get to see you before I leave, but if not, I will miss you. If you decide you want to talk or anything give me a call, you know the number.**_

 _ **Love you awesome nerd,**_

 _ **Beca**_

* * *

Chloe hadn't realised she was crying until she noticed tiny droplets of water on the paper. She took a deep breath and wiped her eyes, then she grabbed her duffle bag and headed out the door.

"Chloe where are you going?"

Chloe was walking so fast she startled Aubrey when she stopped and turned, "I need space. I can't believe you. Good intentions aside, you shouldn't have kept this from me." With that Chloe stormed out the door and went to her studio.

* * *

Chloe just entered the studio when she felt her phone buzzing in her pocket. She set her things down and fumbled with her hands to get her phone out of her jacket pocket. To her surprise, the caller was Beca, she slid her thumb across the screen and brought the phone up to her ear.

"Hey," she answered warmly.

"Hey, I just got a call from Aubrey, she said you left half an hour ago. She wanted to know if you were over at my place. Is everything okay?"

"Y-yeah everything's fine, Bec."

" _Chloe_ ," Beca paused. "Is everything okay?"

Chloe sighed through the phone, "no."

"Chloe where are you," Beca fumbled with her phone as she was trying to prepare dinner for her and Payton.

"I'm at the studio. I just needed space."

"Chloe come to my place. You can stay as long as you want, okay? And before you even try to say no, if you're not here in fifteen minutes I will personally come over and bring you here."

"Fine. I'll be there soon."

"Okay."

* * *

After the phone call, Chloe drove over to Beca's, when she arrived, Beca was opening the door before she could even knock. There were no words spoken between the two. They sat and ate dinner that was made, and then Beca put Payton to bed. When she came back out, the brunette cleared her throat to bring the older girl out of her thoughts.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Aubrey and I had a fight."

"I gathered that much. What was the fight over?"

"You."

"Oh."

There was a long pause before Beca spoke up, "it was about the letter, wasn't it?"

"How did-"

"I figured she never gave it to you. You never brought it up in conversation, and it had some pretty serious stuff in it, so it was a safe assumption that you never actually read it,"

"Well. For your information, I did read it."

"Really?"

Chloe hummed in response as she moved closer to Beca.

"Well, what did you think about it?"

Chloe said nothing, instead she moved closer to the smaller girl until there was no room in between their bodies. She pressed their bodies impossibly closer, and wrapped her arms around the younger girl's waist. Beca's breathing soon became shaky as she was both nervous and confused as to what was going on. Chloe leaned in to kiss the girl, but Beca pulled away.

"Chloe?"

"I love you too, awesome nerd," the redhead said with a smiled before pulling the other girl in for a quick kiss, then engulfing her in a hug.

* * *

 **A/N- well that's all for now, guys. Idk what I want to do next. Bechloe figures out what they are relationship-wise, maybe a little push from the press? Aubrey and Chloe stuff? Who knows. If you have any comments or suggestions, feel free to leave a review. Thanks for reading! R &R much appreciated (:**


	7. The Talk

Chapter 6

 **A/N- hey guys, as you know I've been super busy recently. Things aren't really calming down, i don't exactly get a lot of free time, but I'm trying to write all of these stories. Again. Bechloe seems to be the favorites so I'm writing these chapters first. Supply and demand you know? Anyways, I hope i didn't take too long, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for reading, enjoy! Also I will try my best to update as soon as possible, but I have 2 jobs and senior year kicks my ass, but this is my like way of relaxing now that I'm done with sports, so just, don't get mad information it takes a while for the to update, I'm doing my best with all 4 of my stories.**

* * *

 _3RD POV_

It had been two days since Chloe went over to Beca's, two days since she first read the letter, and two days since she talked to Aubrey. Chloe had been staying at Beca's, and she was doing her best to avoid the blonde. She was sitting on the couch in the living room, going through her emails when Beca walked out.

"Hey, you're up early."

"Just got a lot on my mind."

"Aubrey?"

Chloe grumbled.

"I know it's not my place, but maybe you should talk to her."

"Not gonna happen. And if you're sick of me staying here I can go to the studio."

Beca frowned and sat next to the girl, "Chlo," she rested her hand on the girl's thigh. "You know you're always welcome here, and I'm not trying to get rid of you. I just don't want to see you lose a friend like Aubrey. Sure she messed up, but she had good intentions."

Chloe frowned at the girl, "she kept something important from me, I just need space. And I'm sorry about what I just said, I'm just still a little upset."

"Don't worry about it."

Chloe grinned and leaned in for a quick kiss. They still hadn't figured out what they wanted to do, but they knew they both loved each other, so neither were worried about labelling things.

"Look I have to go get Payton, so I'll be gone for a while, but if you're up for it, maybe the three of us can go get some frozen yogurt later."

Chloe smiled and nodded and Beca kissed the girl's cheek before grabbing her purse and keys and heading out the door.

* * *

Taking advantage of the first time Beca was gone, Chloe decided to take a long shower. She needed time to relax. She stepped in the hot shower and sighed as she felt the warm water hit her back. She could feel her muscles relax, and she closed her eyes and tilted her head back to let the water hit her face. By the time Chloe finally finished her shower, she was surprised that Beca hadn't gotten back.

The shower helped her relax, but when she went to check her phone to see the time, she was reminded of why she needed to relax. Thirteen messages and ten missed calls from Aubrey. She rolled her eyes and ignored the blonde's messages. Then she noticed she had a message from Beca.

 _ **From Beca: hey, there's a shit ton of traffic today, I probably won't be back for an hour, I'll probably bring back lunch, what would you like?**_

Chloe looked at the time stamp _11:30_ and then at her phone _11:45,_ _**damn**_ , she thought. She tapped out a reply and then began to change.

* * *

It took an hour for Beca to finally get to Jesse's. She knocked on the door and was greeted by her daughter, "mommy!"

"Hi cutie, how are you," Beca said as she picked the girl up.

"Good."

"Good! And how's dad?"

"Icky."

"Icky? Well that's not good." She set her daughter down and walked into the apartment to see Jesse lying on the couch with a bowl of popcorn. "Thought I smelled popcorn."

"Hey, Bec."

"Geez you look awful."

"Thanks, that's what I want to hear."

"Look I don't want to keep Payton here longer than she needs to be, you need your rest, and she needs to not get sick."

Jesse nodded as he coughed into his arm, "thanks for getting her, again."

"No problem, feel better dude."

With that Beca was out the door with Payton. Before she started the car, she checked her phone to see if Chloe responded.

 _ **From Chloe: surprise me!**_

Beca nodded to herself before turning around to Payton who was in the back seat, "Pay, honey, what do you want for lunch?"

"Mac n Cheese!"

"Are you sure?"

The little girl nodded, and Beca turned around and started the car. The traffic seemed to have calmed down, so the trip to the grocery store was quick. Instead of getting frozen food, Beca decided she would make lunch at home. Once she got all of the ingredients she was back into the car on the way back to the house.

* * *

Chloe was exhausted. Not physically, but mentally. Everything she'd been through with Aubrey was tiring. She was trying to figure everything out, but she was becoming too stressed, and before she knew it, she was asleep on the couch.

* * *

When Beca and Payton got home it was around one o'clock. Payton ran inside and Beca grabbed the bags. Beca was about to call for her daughter to not run when she saw Payton sitting on the couch looking at her with her finger pressed to her lip.

Curious, Beca quietly at the bags down and walked around the island to see Chloe passed out on the couch. She smiled when she saw the girl, and quickly grabbed a pillow and a blanket. She gently lifted the redhead's head and placed the pillow under it. Beca figured Chloe was tired since she managed to not wake her up. She grabbed the blanket and laid it over the girl before going back to the kitchen to start lunch.

* * *

Chloe woke up to the smell of macaroni and cheese, and when she opened her eyes she saw Beca and Payton sitting across from her eating their food.

"Morning sunshine," Beca greeted her. "Sleep well?"

"I did actually," she sat up and finally noticed the blanket Beca had given her. "Did you do this," she asked raising her arms that are wrapped up in the blanket.

Beca nodded as she disagreed her bite of food, "I also put that pulls under your head. I've slept on that couch many times, without the pillow you would've wrote up with awful aches and pains."

Chloe smiled, "thanks, Becs."

"Anytime, Chlo."

Beca walked over and set the bowl of noodles on the coffee table, "so what tired you out?"

Chloe shook her head, "I honestly have no idea."

"Well, if you figure it out, I'm always here to talk to."

Chloe smiled at the younger girl and started to eat her food.

* * *

It was around two o'clock when Beca put Payton down for a nap, and the brunette couldn't help but notice something was off with the redhead, so she decided to find take advantage of their alone time and talk to her.

"Hey, Chlo. What's bugging you?"

Chloe groaned, "this shit with Aubrey, she won't leave me alone."

"She's your best friend. If I were her I would be doing the same thing after fucking up that badly."

Chloe chuckled and kissed Beca's hand before sighing, "I have to talk to her about this don't I?"

"I think it would help."

"Then I guess I will call her and schedule something."

Beca nodded, "I'm here for you, Chlo. Just remember that, okay? I'm not leaving this time."

The older girl gave her a quick peck on the lips before getting up to call the blonde.

* * *

"Chloe? Is that you? I'm so-"

"We need to talk," the redhead interrupted. "Meet me at the studio after it closes and we'll talk."

Aubrey could barely mutter out a response before Chloe hung up.

* * *

Chloe walked back into the living room, and Beca looked up from her phone, "hey how'd it go?"

Chloe shrugged, "alright I guess, we are meeting around 6 at the studio to talk."

"Do you want me to drive you there? It's not far from the park, or any food places, so Payton and I can go play and then grab food and come get you when you're ready to leave."

"I think I will walk there," the girl sighed. "It will give me time to think."

"Okay, well I refuse to let you walk here alone at night, so at least let me pick you up when you're done, and we can go out for dinner."

"Beca, you don't have to do that."

"I want to, and besides, you know I won't take no for an answer, Beale."

With a sigh of defeat, the girl nodded, "okay."

"Okay," Beca smiled before getting up and wrapping the girl in a hug and a soft kiss. "You got this babe."

* * *

It was five thirty, so Chloe had left to go to the studio. Beca spent the time getting her and Payton cleaned up for dinner.

* * *

It was was a quick walk to the studio, luckily the last class had ended early, so Chloe was able to spend time alone in her office, organizing her thoughts.

She managed to organize her schedule for the next week and get a couple of questions in her head when she heard a knock on the door.

"Yeah. Come in."

Aubrey slowly walked in and Chloe saw her best friend for the first time since she left.

"You look awful."

"I feel awful."

"Well you kind of should, Bree."

"Chloe I'm so sorry, it was wrong of me to not tell you about the letter or Beca coming by, but I did it for you."

" _How did you do it for me_? You should've told me. The letter was to _me_ , it should've been _my_ choice whether or not to read it, but I never got it. I get why you didn't want Beca to talk to me, but keeping the letter? I would _never_ do that to you. No matter how much pain you would be in, I would at least make you aware of what happened."

Aubrey bowed her head, "I'm sorry. I thought it was best to let you move on. She broke your heart whether she knew it or not, and I didn't want her to get the chance to break it again."

"Well that wasn't your choice to make in my life, Bree."

"I know I'm sorry."

"Were you ever going to give it to me?"

The blonde shrugged, "I don't know. You were so happy with Tom, or at least you seemed like it. You just looked like you'd moved on, I figured it was irrelevant."

Chloe scoffed, "and look where we are now."

Aubrey's eyes began to tear up, "I'm so sorry Chloe. I thought I was protecting you. I thought I could spare your heart from more pain. I know I screwed up, but I miss my best friend."

"I miss mine too," Chloe said softly.

"So you forgive me?"

There was a long pause.

"Yes," Chloe said. "Your intentions were good, but the way you did it, could've been better. I get why you did it."

Aubrey's face cracked a smile, "so you'll come back?"

"I never said that."

"Bu-"

"I forgive you, but what you did. It still hurt. I need some space, I'm still upset. I'll be back eventually, but right now I need space to come cool off, okay?"

Aubrey nodded and walked towards the girl and offered her a hug. Chloe smiled and accepted the hug and the blonde broke the silence, "thank you for letting me explain."

Chloe nodded.

"I guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah, I'll see you later."

After Aubrey left, Chloe texted Beca and decided to spend the wait going over her plans and doing paperwork. By the time Beca and Payton arrived, Chloe was finishing up paperwork from a parent submitting their child's information for her new class starting next month.

* * *

"Knock knock," Beca said as she and Payton walked into the dance studio.

"Hey," Chloe smiled as she looked up from her work.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "Let me just file these away."

"Sure thing, I'm just gonna go wait in the car with Payton, come out when you're ready."

"Thanks, Bec. I'll be out shortly."

* * *

Chloe put her papers away and grabbed her things, locked her office door, and locked up the studio, then she went to meet Beca in the car.

"Hey," the brunette smiled.

"Hi."

"Hi Miss. B!"

"Hey, Pay," Chloe smiled and turned around to wave at her."

"So how'd it go?"

"Good."

"Awesome."

"So what's for dinner?"

"Do you like greek food?"

"Yes," Chloe nodded.

"Then greek food it is! I know a great place down the road."

"Sounds great," the older girl smiled.

* * *

 **A/N- woooh another chapter done! Yay. hopefully i can write more, but i'm just not getting much down time, yet i have a ton of it at the same time….idk. I'm busy. Then like in my free time i just sleep. So….hopefully you aren't too mad. I'm sorry for how long it took to update. Any comments or suggestions are always welcome, thanks for reading!**


	8. Out of Town

Chapter 7

* * *

 _3RD POV_

The girls drove for five minutes until they pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant. Beca got Payton out of the car while Chloe waited on the passenger side for the two girls. Once Payton was out of the car, she ran in between the two girls and held their hands. The three walked hand in hand into the restaurant.

The three waited in line to order, and when they got to the counter, all three girls knew what they wanted. Beca got the Greek chicken pita, Chloe ordered the Greek salad, and Payton wanted the kids roll ups. Once they ordered they got their drinks and sat down at a booth.

"This place is so cute, Bec."

"Yeah, it's a nice place, Payton and I love it here, don't we, Princess?"

Payton nodded her head vigorously.

Beca chuckled, "woah, there. Don't hurt yourself."

"Must be good," Chloe chuckled.

"Yeah. This place is great. Fresh, healthy, and delicious."

The food arrived quickly send the three girls quickly began to eat their food. Beca had to remind Payton a few times about manners, but the girls had a nice dinner before returning home.

Beca put Payton to bed while Chloe changed into her pajamas and went back out to the living room and grabbed a glass of water and her book. When Beca finally left Payton's room, came out with a smile and sighed as she flopped onto the couch next to the redhead. Chloe chuckled as she attempted to finish the chapter in her book, but she quickly set the book down when Beca began drawing on her leg.

"Will you stop drawing on me? It's gonna take forever to wash all of this off!"

"You don't like my art," Beca joked.

"I love it, but not on me."

"What? You literally have a tattoo on your wrist!"

"That's different."

"Yeah, it's not my art."

Chloe chuckled, "tell you what. You draw me something and I'll get a tattoo of it, just for you," the girl said as she winked.

Beca grinned and leaned in for a quick kiss, "so how'd everything with Aubrey go?"

"Good, we worked some things out, but if it's okay with you, I'd like to stay here a little longer, I can't go back just yet. I still need space."

The younger girl nodded, "of course. Stay as long as you need."

"Just a few more days, I don't want to be a pain."

"You could never be a pain, babe."

Chloe smiled and kissed the girl on the cheek, "you're the best."

"I know," Beca laughed.

"Shut up," Chloe laughed as she hit the girl on the arm.

"Hey now, is that any way to treat your host? Let alone your girlfriend!"

Chloe responded by sticking her tongue out.

"Very mature."

Chloe laughed and leaned in for a quick kiss.

"A kiss? That's it?"

"What else do you want?"

Beca smirked.

"No. Not with Payton around."

"Dude it's my kid, my rules, plus she's passed out!"

"Beca."

"Fine."

Chloe giggled as she sat back down and turned on the TV. Beca grabbed a blanket and her drawing pad and the two spent the rest of the night together before each slowly began to fall asleep on the couch.

* * *

Beca woke up the next morning and did her best not to wake up Chloe, but since the girl was laying on her, her plan failed.

"Sorry babe I have to go into the studio today to work with Emily."

Chloe nodded and Beca got up, and then made them coffee, "thanks," Chloe said as she grabbed the cup from Beca.

"No problem. So do you think you can watch Payton today? I think Jesse is going to come get her around 3, and hopefully I'll be back before then, but-"

"Yes, I will look after her. My class isn't until 4 today, and it ends at 6, so I'll be done after that."

"Oh awesome, maybe tonight we can go on a real date."

Chloe smiled, "sure, I'd love to."

Beca smiled, "cool, well, I better go, but I'll see you tonight."

Chloe gave her a quick peck on the lips before saying goodbye, and then the smaller girl was out the door.

* * *

Beca got to the studio and set up just before emily arrived.

"Hey Mrs. Mitchell," Emily said with a smile.

"Emily, hi. I know we've already met, but it's nice to see you again," Beca said as she shook the girl's hand. "And no Mrs. Mitchell, it's just Beca."

"Oh, my bad."

"Don't worry about it kid. You ready to start today?"

"Totally I have some songs written down that I would love to be able to sing."

"Go for it. Do you have the music and all of that?"

"Yes, well kind of. Just like basic piano and guitar chords."

"Well why don't we go down to the practice room and hear some of it."

"Cool," Emily smiled.

Beca smiled back and she led the two to a room down the hall that had a piano a drum set a small couch and a large variety of guitars.

"Whoa," Emily said. "This room is huge!"

"It's a decent size a guess," Beca joked.

"So what do you want me to play?"

"Any song you want."

Emily nodded and walked over to the piano. She sat on , bench and turned to Beca, "just a warning this is just like my main like chorus for the song. I still have to figure out the rest."

Beca nodded, "sounds good."

She took a deep breath and began to play the piano and sing.

 _ **I got all I need when I got you and I**_

 _ **I look around me and see a sweet light**_

 _ **I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight**_

 _ **You're getting me, getting me, through the night**_

 _ **Kickstart my heart when you shine it in my eyes**_

 _ **Can't lie, it's a sweet light**_

 _ **Stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight**_

 _ **Getting me, getting me, through the night**_

She stopped playing a looked nervously at Beca who was smiling back.

"That's a great start, kid."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Beca exclaimed. "Now what did you want to do with that song? Do you want to keep it stripped down or we can add some more instruments maybe a couple background singers that you know can do some runs and compliment you. Or whatever you can think of."

"Uh, can we do a stripped down version?"

"We can do both if you want. We could release one as a single and keep one on your album or we could put both on the album or just record one version. It's up to you."

"Wow, I thought you would I the one running the show."

"Oh believe me, once you get into the studio and start recording, I will .. but this is your album and I really want to capture your voice, so when it comes to songs , the way you want them to be style wise just let me know and I'll arrange that fancy stuff. Then I get you to okay it and we make some changes or we record. That's the process."

"Cool," Emily nodded.

"Yeah I'm not just gonna do everything keep you out of the loop and the shove you in a box and tell you to sing, that's a dick move as a producer," Beca joked.

Emily laughed along, "yeah I guess."

"Anyways, um I can also get some writers to help you out with songs so that you aren't so stressed about writing or I can help you or you can do it all on your own. Just let me know okay?"

Emily nodded again and Beca smiled, "alright, well this was an excellent start. Why don't we take a quick break, you seem a bit overwhelmed. I'll be in my office, just come in when you're ready. And if I'm not there just send Amy to find me."

Emily smiled, "okay, thanks."

Beca nodded and then walked out to her office.

* * *

Once Beca left, Emily did a tiny happy dance and laid down on the couch with a huge smile on her face. She was excited to finally start working on her first album and couldn't wait to start recording.

Meanwhile Beca was back in her office and was making plans for her date with Chloe. She had made reservations at a nice place for dinner but then she cancelled them because she didn't want to make the date too fancy. Then she made reservations at a less sophisticated place and bought tickets to the movies and managed to get in touch with Amy who loved to help out with anything "Bechloe".

Beca was glad she stayed in touch with Amy and was excited when Amy came out to LA. She hired Amy on the spot and the two have been close friends ever since But since she was with Jesse she never got to have Amy as a roommate because Amy moved in with her boyfriend, Bumper. But at least the brunette has one of her best friends back to help out with her relationship.

Amy recommended the movie and suggested that Beca take Chloe out after a movie for dessert and then drive a little bit out of town so they could see the city lights and look at it stars. Beca was reluctant about the idea since it sounded cheesy but she had faith in Amy and decided she would keep it in her plans with the girl. By the time Beca was done planning her date Emily knocked on her door, so Beca would have a call Chloe during their next break.

"Come on in," Beca said as she set her phone down on her desk.

Emily shyly walked in, "uh I think I'm ready to start working on the song."

"Great, let's get going."

The two walked back to the room they were in and sat down, "so," Beca said. "What were you thinking of doing with this song?"

"So I think I want to make both versions but make the acoustic version available only on like my album."

"Smart," Beca nodded. "Alright well I was thinking this first song we would release as a single, it would still be included in the album, but it'd be something to let your fans listen to while we work on the rest of the album."

Emily nodded, "so we need the song like now?"

"No, probably in like a month would be nice. It takes about six months if we are lucky and if you get a couple of writers to help."

"So how long do you think we will take?"

"I say we aim for 8 months. It gives us enough time to get everything perfected and fix any issues we find along the way."

"Okay, so when would we release the single?"

"So, I'd like to try and release one or two more after this first one, it gives the audience a taste of what your album will be like without spoiling all of it. So my goal is to get this track finished in a month at the most. Is that alright?"

"Totally."

"And did you want any help with your songs?"

"Well I really wanted it to be my voice."

"Okay," Beca nodded.

"But I don't know if I can write enough songs in time."

"Okay well the average amount of songs on an album range between 10 and 15. So we could start with 10 and we can always go down or up."

Emily nodded, "is there any way I could get some help with writing?"

"Of course."

"Could i get your help on this first one?"

"Definitely. And I can find someone to help you with the rest."

"Sounds good."

"So do you want to get started? I'll call someone tomorrow before you come in and they'll be here to help you with the other songs."

"Okay then let's get started."

* * *

The two worked for an hour and managed to get the first part of the song written.

"Alright that was awesome," Beca said. "why don't we call it a day and we will pick it up again tomorrow."

"Okay," Emily smiled. "I will see you tomorrow."

"Alright, see ya kiddo."

* * *

Once Emily left, Beca called Jesse.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jess, it's Beca."

"I know, I have caller ID," Jesse chuckled.

"Right, anyways, is Benji still in LA?"

"Yeah he is here for another year, why?"

"Is he looking for a job?"

"Probably. He said he was gonna stay for another year and if he couldn't find anything he was going to go back home."

"Awesome I think I have a job for him. Can you give me his number?"

"Yeah sure."

"Thanks. Have you gotten Payton yet?"

"Yeah she's taking a nap."

"Oh, Okay. Well when she wakes up, tell her I love her."

"Sure, see you tomorrow Bec."

"Thanks, bye."

After hanging up with Jesse the man sent her Benji's number almost immediately, so Beca gave the other man a call.

"Hello?"

"Benji! It's Beca. Beca Mitchell."

"Beca? How are you?"

"I'm great how are you?"

"I'm alright. What's up?"

"So Jesse tells me you're in LA?"

"Yeah I'm thinking about moving back home within the next year though. Magic business is slow I can always go back and work for my parents."

"Actually that's what I was calling about. I have a new artist signed on to my label and she needs help writing songs. So I was wondering if you'd want to come on as a writer for my label."

"I mean I'd love to, but aren't you supposed to have tons of writers?"

"Well yeah but this girl just, she reminds me of a when I were at Barden. I think you'd really help bring out her true voice. My other writers aren't as grounded."

"Alright. Well do I get paid?"

"Of course."

"So when do I start?"

"Come by my studio tomorrow and I'll introduce you two."

"Sounds good!"

"Awesome I'll text you with more info tonight."

"Cool, thanks Beca!"

"Anytime, bye Benji."

"Bye."

* * *

After the call with Benji, Beca packed up her stuff and headed home. When she got home she found Chloe on the couch watching TV.

"Hey babe," Chloe said as she heard Beca walk in. "How was work?"

"Uh, it was good," Beca said as she set her bag down then sat down next to the redhead.

"That's it?"

Beca wrapped her arm around the girl, "I mean we just figured out the schedule of like how quickly we want to get things done and we started working on a song."

"Awesome."

The brunette sighed, "yeah, anyways you ready for our date?"

"I just have to get changed."

"Same here, how about we plan to leave in like 30 minutes?"

"Sounds good. What's the dress code?"

"Casual."

"My casual or your casual," Chloe asked.

"More your casual."

The girl nodded before getting up and going to get changed.

* * *

30 minutes later and both girls were ready for their date. Beca was sitting on the couch watching TV when Chloe walked out.

"Do I look alright?"

Beca looked over and smiled, the girl was in the pink blouse that she wore to every other Bellas practice. She had her hair down . She had black leggings and gold flats to compliment the studs that decorated the shirt and pink lip gloss that matched her shirt.

"You look perfect."

Chloe blushed and looked at the smaller girl with a small grin. Beca was in a red blouse with a black blazer and black jeans and red heels. She had her hair pinned back to keep it out of her face, but it flowed down behind her ears. The smaller girl also had red lipstick that complimented the red in her shirt and her heels.

"You look amazing, Bec."

Beca smiled and walked over to the taller girl and gave her a quick peck on the lips, "you ready?"

Chloe nodded.

Beca grabbed her hand and the two walked out of the house and headed to the restaurant.

* * *

They went to dinner and were seated almost immediately. They each ordered their drinks and were reading the menu.

"This place is nice, Bec. Do you come here often?"

"No not really. I just didn't feel like putting on a dress. I love getting dressed up and stuff with you, but I didn't want to draw attention to either of us. With Emily and her album, I'll expect that the press is gonna start coming back and stuff."

"From what I see in the media you don't really get many paparazzi."

"I live a calm life, haven't really had any huge releases recently so there's been no need for tabloids. I think the biggest thing recently was Jesse and I."

"Your marriage?"

"Divorce. It was wild. They were surprisingly enamored by us. I managed to get most of them out of our lives but you know how they are."

"Not really," Chloe said. "You're a celebrity, I'm just Chloe."

"Hey," Beca said as she held the girl's hand. "You're Chloe and that's all I care about."

Chloe smiled and the waiter came back and they ordered their food.

* * *

After dinner the two got in Beca's car and they drove out of town for some ice cream. They sat on a bench outside and ate their dessert and talked more about their day.

"Oh guess what," Beca said with a smile.

"What?"

"Benji is going to work for me and help Emily write some songs for her album."

"No way! Benji from the trebles?"

"Yeah!"

"That's awesome!"

"Right? I haven't seen him in years. But Jesse always stayed in touch with him."

"Sounds like Jesse," Chloe chuckled.

"Yeah, anyways, tomorrow I'm gonna have the two meet, and hopefully we can get some more songs written, or at least finish this one song so we can start recording soon."

"Wow, you're really moving on this project."

Beca shrugged, "we really haven't released much recently. I think Emily is our biggest chance to making a comeback as a studio."

"Comeback? Beca you run one of the best studios in LA."

"Yeah, but I want us to be _the best_. Not one of the best."

"Fair enough."

Beca smiled and they went back to their ice cream that was beginning to melt. Once they were finished they walked back to the car.

"Hey are you tired?"

The redhead shook her head, "no, not really."

"Want to go somewhere else?"

"Sure," Chloe nodded.

The two got into the car and drove further out of town. They found themselves at a park, and they walked up a hill where they could see the city lights and the stars.

"This is beautiful," Chloe said in amazement.

"You ever been out of the city before?"

"I mean yeah, but not like this."

"Do you like it?"

"Yeah, I love it, how'd you find out about this?"

"Amy."

" _Fat Amy_?"

The brunette nodded.

"No way, she's in LA too?"

"Yeah she moved here with her boyfriend. I think his name is Bumper."

Chloe gasped, "Bumper from the trebles?"

"I don't know."

"Bec we should totally double date with them!"

"Ew, no. They're all over each other, it's disgusting."

"Oh."

"Don't get me wrong I love Amy, but I could definitely go without seeing her and Bumper shoving their tongues down each other's throats."

"Ew," Chloe laughed. "That's way too much PDA."

"At least you didn't have to third wheel them all the time."

"Why would you put yourself through that?"

"Usually Jesse was supposed to meet us, but he would always get stuck at work."

The redhead nodded and looked out at the skyline "God, this is so beautiful."

"Yeah."

* * *

"Thank you for tonight," Chloe smiled as they walked back into the house.

"Anytime," Beca smiled. "Well, I better get to bed, I'm kinda tired," she said as she yawned.

"Alright, night Bec."

"Night Chlo."

Chloe pulled the smaller girl into a hug and kissed her before the two went off to bed.

* * *

 **A/N: Well that's all for this chapter, next we get to deal with more stuff with the album and of course more bechloe, and maybe a little bit of drama? We'll see what happens. Thanks for being so patient, I've been so busy this summer and I just never really have a lot of free time so everything just gets written in little bits, so hopefully it all makes sense, if not I'm sorry, I'll go in and fix things later. Thanks again, R &R much appreciated (:**


	9. A New Face

Chapter 8

* * *

 _3RD POV_

Beca woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon. She walked outside and saw Chloe making breakfast.

"Morning sunshine," Chloe said with a smile.

"Hi, what time is it?"

"Eight."

"Cool, what're you making?"

"Breakfast. The usual," the redhead shrugged. "Eggs and bacon."

Beca nodded as she poured herself some coffee.

"So what do you have planned today?"

"Benji is coming by the studio and hopefully finishing up this first song."

"Sounds like a busy day."

The brunette took a sip of her coffee and nodded, "yup. What do you have planned?"

"Classes start at ten, and they end with your daughter's class tonight."

"Right, so I guess I'll be picking her up from your dance studio."

Chloe nodded, "hey Bec?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm gonna go back and stay with Aubrey."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I really enjoyed staying here, but I kinda miss Aubrey."

"No, I totally get it. Do you need help with your things?"

"No, I got it, it's just like a huge bag."

"Alright, well if you change your mind let me know."

"I will," Chloe said with a smile as she set down the two plates on the counter. "Order up."

"This looks amazing Chlo."

* * *

Once the two finished breakfast, Beca went off to work. She was surprised to see Emily was there when she arrived, but she was glad that the girl was so excited about working on her song.

"Hey boss," the girl exclaimed as she waved.

"Hey kid, ready to get to work?"

"Totally, I'm super excited."

"Awesome, well before we get started I did find you a songwriter. He's gonna be coming in later today."

"Cool!"

Beca nodded, "yeah. Well let's get going, we have a song to finish."

* * *

They walked down the hall and into the studio where Benji was waiting. Beca smiled when she saw the man who hadn't changed much from when she last saw him, and she gave him a big hug.

"Hi, how are you?"

"I'm good," he said. "How're you?"

"Good, good. Okay well, Emily this is Benji, he will be your songwriter."

"Hi," Emily smiled and shook his hand.

"Uh, h-hi."

Beca smirked as she watched the two awkwardly interact, and she started looking over the song.

"So you're my songwriter?"

"Well-I-uh yeah. But I'm only here to help. You'll still be able to fix it and stuff."

"Cool."

Benji smiled.

"Well, thanks for helping me."

"Yeah, no problem. Anything to help a friend."

Deciding she had enough of the two's chit chat, Beca spoke up, "hey, do you think we could finish this song before the end of this year?"

The two quickly walked over and sat around the table to continue working on the song.

* * *

At the end of the day the group managed to finish the first song, and Benji had gathered information from the girl to start writing another. The three went their separate ways, and Beca went home to change before going to get Payton.

After getting changed, Beca grabbed her keys and drove over to the studio to go get her daughter. She arrived five minutes before the class ended and sat in the waiting area with all of the other parents. Most of the other parents were on their phones or reading magazines, so she spent her time working on her schedule for the upcoming week. She had been so invested in her schedule that she didn't notice the woman reading the magazine across from her.

She looked up and noticed the woman staring at her, then back to the magazine, and then back to her. Beca was confused as to why the woman was so interested in her. Then she noticed the type of magazine she had in her hand. People Magazine, usually they didn't care much about her, but due to the signing party that her label had put on, her name would be in the tabloids a lot more.

Finally having enough of the woman's obvious staring, Beca spoke up, "can I help you?"

"Sorry, it's just," she looked back at the picture in the magazine. "You look a lot like this girl."

Beca leaned over to see the photo or her and Emily, "Beca Mitchell?"

The lady nodded.

"Well that's interesting."

Beca sat back in her chair and returned to her phone while the lady continued examining the photo in the magazine with the brunette. Soon enough the kids came running out of the classroom. Beca stood up and waited for the rest of the kids to get out before walking into the studio.

"Mommy!"

Beca crouched down so she could pick up the little girl as she ran into her arms, "Payton! How was practice," she asked as she continued to hold her.

"It was great, look what I can do!"

Beca put her daughter down, and watched her as she danced around the room. Beca moved over beside Chloe and they smiled as they watched the little girl dance with a huge smile on her face.

"She did good today," Chloe commented.

"She loves coming here, Chlo."

"Well I love having her."

Beca smiled and leaned closer to peck the older woman on the cheek.

When Payton was done dancing, Chloe and Beca gave her a round of applause that made the girl giggle before running back into Beca's side for another hug.

"You were great, munchkin."

"Thanks."

"So what do you have planned tonight, babe?"

"Well, I'm going back to Aubrey's so, not much. What about you?"

"Just gonna go get this little one some food, then back home."

"Can we have movies?"

"Movies?"

The little girl nodded.

"I guess we can have a movie night."

"Yay! Ice cream?"

"Woah," Beca chuckled. "Don't push it little one," she joked.

"Can Miss Chloe come?"

"I don't think so baby, she has other plans."

The little girl frowned at her mom.

"Well," the redhead spoke up. "Maybe I can come by if I get some free time."

"Chlo, you really don't have to. You can spend time with Aubrey."

"I know, but we won't do anything after dinner. I'll come by around 8?"

Beca nodded, "we'll see you then."

"Awes," the two shared a quick kiss.

"Ew! Mommy no!"

The two laughed and Beca sighed, "sorry Pay. Come on, let's go get some food."

"Ok."

"Bye guys."

"Bye," the two said before walking out to the car.

* * *

After Beca left, Chloe finished cleaning up the studio and then went home. When she arrived, she knocked on the door, and she waited for the blonde to open the door. Once the blonde opened the door, Chloe was greeted with a big hug.

"I'm so glad you're back, Chlo."

"Me too, Bree."

"So how's Beca?"

"She's good."

"Just good?"

Chloe set her bag down beside the couch as she sat down next to Aubrey, "we're great, Aubrey. I'm really happy with her."

"Good," Aubrey smiled. "I'm glad you guys finally got together."

"Me too, she's amazing. We should really get together and hang out."

"That would be nice."

The redhead smiled, "so what's for dinner?"

"Does pasta and alfredo sauce with a nice glass of wine sound good?"

"Sounds fantastic."

* * *

The girls sat and ate dinner and talked about what had been going on with their lives while Chloe was away. Chloe explained how her classes were going, and life with the brunette while Aubrey talked about her own ideas of trying to start a new business, and the failed blind dates she attended. Soon enough they finished their dinner and wine, and Chloe went to unpack her bag.

She went to her room, and took a deep breath as she began to unpack her clothes. It only took a few minutes for her to put her clothes away, and then she changed out of her work clothes and into some more comfortable clothes before going back out to the living room where she saw Aubrey had cleaned up from dinner and was now on the couch reading a magazine.

Chloe saw that she still had an hour before she had to go to Beca's so she sat next to the blonde and turned on the television.

* * *

Chloe was halfway through her show when she heard Aubrey gasp, she didn't have enough time to react before the blonde grabbed the remote and turned off the television.

"Hey, I was watching that."

"Not important."

"It is to me."

"No, seriously Chloe, look." She handed over the magazine and pointed at the picture of her and Beca on the red carpet from the signing party for Emily.

"Wow, what do you know, it actually got put in a magazine."

"That's not all, read the caption."

Chloe read the caption out loud, " _Beca Mitchell poses with mysterious new red-head_. See the interview on page 6."

Aubrey quickly flipped to the page where there was the transcript of both girl's interviews with pictures of the two girls at the top corners of the page. The two read through the interview, and then at the very end, there was a small paragraph speculating the relationship between the two beside a photo of the two girls together with a bunch of hearts and question marks framing them.

"Holy shit," Chloe said.

"Who is this new girl," Aubrey read out loud. " _And more importantly who is she to Beca Mitchell_?"

Chloe let out a sigh as Aubrey set the magazine down.

"Chloe do you know what this means?"

"Uh the tabloids are making a big deal out of nothing to get more readers?"

"Well yes, but no. You and Beca's lives is about to change."

"What?"

"Your relationship is going to be the next big thing on every media outlet."

" _Shit_."

* * *

 **A/N- Well that's all for now. Sorry it took so long, college is pretty hard, just a lot of work really. But it means a lot of time dedicated to school rather than writing for fun, so yeah. Sorry again, but hopefully you liked it. I know it's kind of short, but I wanted to give you guys an update. So i decided this would be a good stopping point. Thanks for reading and following and everything, you're the best! R &R much appreciated (:**


	10. Paparazzi Palooza

Chapter 9

 _3RD POV_

* * *

"Bree this is insane, nothing is going to change, okay?"

"What do you mean? You are in a magazine!"

"No one has approached me about it. No one cares about that stuff except you!"

Aubrey gasped dramatically, "for your information, it is what I read for fun because it is entertaining."

"Whatever, Bree. No one has noticed and by tomorrow the tabloids will have a new story to obsess over."

"Chloe this magazine doesn't just forget about relationships involving people as famous as Beca."

"Beca's not even that famous," Chloe stated.

"That's a lie and you know it."

"So she's a big time producer, it's not like she's a movie star. Tabloids will find something about the Kardashians before they decide to continuing looking into what Beca and I are."

"Stop denying this Chloe, this is a big deal!"

"It's really not," Chloe said trying to hide her anxiousness about the whole thing. She got off of the couch and went to grab her things so she could go to Beca's.

"At least talk to Beca about it!"

"Fine, I'll talk to her. Will that satisfy you?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I'm gonna go. Try not to obsess too much about this while I'm gone."

* * *

Chloe arrived early to Beca's, and she knocked on the door.

"Hey," the girl smiled.

"Hi, sorry, I'm early."

"No! That's not a problem, Payton has been waiting for you to get here, she has our seats and movies set up."

"Oh," Chloe smiled.

"Mommy!"

"Well, we better not keep her waiting," Chloe chuckled.

"Right."

Chloe stepped in and Beca closed the door. Once Beca turned back towards the older girl, she quickly pecked her on the lips.

Beca smiled, "it's great to see you."

"I just saw you a couple of hours ago."

"I know, but I liked having you here."

The redhead smiled, "well, lucky for you, I'm not going anywhere."

Beca chuckled, "good."

The two walked into the living room, and as soon as Payton saw Chloe, she jumped off of the couch and ran to her dance teacher. Chloe was surprised by the power behind the little when she ran into her, but happily engulfed the small girl in a hug.

"Hi, sweetie. How are you?"

"Good," the little one smiled.

"Good? That's good. Are you ready to watch some movies?"

"Yeah!"

Beca laughed, "well baby, go show Chloe where she'll sit, and I'll get us some snacks okay?"

"Ice cream!"

"Yes, ice cream."

"Yay," the girl cheered and then pulled Chloe over to the couch.

"Don't tug, Pay."

"Sorry."

She slowed down and then hopped onto the couch, and sat down on the middle cushion, then she patted the cushion to the right of her and Chloe sat down.

Beca carried over the little one's drink and her ice cream then went back to the kitchen to get her and Chloe's snacks.

"Babe what do you want to drink?"

"Whatever is easiest for you, Bec."

"Beer it is then."

The brunette grabbed two bottles, the bowls of ice cream, and the bottle opener and headed over to the couch. She set the bowls down and opened the beers then handed Chloe her food. Once all three girls were comfortable, Beca reached over for the remote and pressed play.

* * *

Soon enough, Tangled began to play on the television. The three girls finished their ice cream fairly quickly, and found themselves immersed in the movie. Princess movies weren't usually Beca's favorite, but she enjoyed watching Payton sing and dance along to the songs. It was so adorable, Beca couldn't help but capture the moment on her phone.

* * *

Payton made it through all of the first movie, but ended up falling asleep halfway through Snow White. Once the girl fell asleep, Chloe soon started to feel drowsy, and before they knew it, Beca was the only one awake, thanks to being on her phone during the entirety of the second movie. When the movie ended and Beca looked up from her phone to see Payton curled into Chloe's side, Chloe had her arm around the girl, and her head tilted towards the smaller girl, whose legs partially extended out towards the brunette. Beca smiled and took a photo of the two before gently waking her girlfriend.

Once the redhead was awake, the two did their best to get Payton to bed without waking her. Once Payton was in her room, the two women went back into the living room and sat back down on the couch.

"Thank you for coming over tonight," Beca said.

"Of course, Bec."

"I know Payton had a lot of fun."

"I had a lot of fun too."

"Good."

There was a comfortable silence between the two before Beca leaned in to kiss the girl. Chloe reciprocated the kiss, and the two found the kiss getting more intense. Beca gently pushed Chloe backwards so that her back was resting on the cushions, then she layed on top of the other girl. The two quickly found themselves in a casual make out session. Chloe sucked on Beca's pulse point, resulting in a deep moan to escape her lips. Chloe continued to suck on the area, and softly nipped at the area in order to get another response from the girl.

Beca quickly responded by reconnecting their lips and the two continued to explore each other's mouths. Chloe moved her hand down to grab Beca's ass, and slipped her other hand under the girl's shirt. The brunette moaned into her girlfriend's mouth as she felt the other girl's fingers gently graze over her back.

Beca began to travel kisses down the redhead's neck and moved her hands under the girl's shirt. She squeezed the girl's breast, and Chloe gasped.

"Bec," she said through her heavy breathing.

Beca hummed.

"Bec, as much I want to keep going we need to stop."

"Why," the brunette mumbled as she placed another kiss onto the girl's neck.

"Because your daughter is in the room down the hall," the redhead chuckled.

"She's asleep," the girl shrugged.

"Beca.."

Beca sighed, "fine."

Beca sat up, allowing Chloe to sit up as well.

"Can I ask you about something?"

"Yeah sure," Beca nodded.

"Um, well Aubrey was reading this magazine, and uh there was an article, well uh, kind of. It was like a photo of us with a caption about like who I was and like our relationship."

"Oh, yeah from the big party we had for Emily."

"Yeah. So are they going to try to like get more information about us?"

"They might. I'm sorry Chlo, I didn't think about it that much. The paparazzi have always been a part of my life since I became a big producer, I didn't think about how it would affect you."

"No, Bec. It's fine, I just wanted to talk to you about it. Like what we should do about it."

"We don't have to do anything, really. I mean it's not their place."

"But what if they get annoying."

"Honestly, they'll be annoying either way. I say we just try to go about life as we usually do, we don't need to change anything."

"Okay."

"Don't worry Chloe. I can't say things are going to be the same, that would be a big lie. It will take some getting used to, but I'm with you every step of the way. That is if you still want to do this."

Chloe smiled and kissed the girl on the cheek.

"Is that a yes?"

"Of course. I wouldn't want something like this coming in the way. And like you said, we'll be there for each other."

"That we will."

"I love you, Beca. And I'm not going to let this get in the way of this."

"I love you too, Chloe. I'm used to this lifestyle, and I'm going to do my best to make this adjustment be as easy as possible."

"That's all I can ask for."

The brunette smiled and pecked the girl on the cheek.

"Well, I better head home."

"Yeah, it's kind of late."

"I had a great time tonight."

"Me too."

The two shared a quick kiss before Chloe grabbed her things and left.

* * *

The next morning Chloe was sitting on the couch reading her book when she heard Aubrey gasp.

"What is it now?"

"Shhhh, listen."

Aubrey turned up the volume so the two girls could listen. Suddenly a several pictures of Beca and Chloe were on the screen and woman was talking over them.

 _ **Recently, music producer Beca Mitchell has been spotted with a new girl.**_

As the picture montage continued in the corner of the TV the woman from E News was now shown.

 _ **No one knows the identity of her, but they did manage to snag an interview with both girls.**_

Next thing they know, Chloe and Beca's interviews from Emily's party were playing on the screen. After the interviews were done playing the woman was back on the screen.

 _ **Unfortunately the woman continued to keep her name private, but we are able to guess that these two have quite the history. So who is this mystery woman and who is she to Beca Mitchell?**_

"Chloe!"

"Yeah," the redhead said still trying to process it.

"You're on TV. You and Beca are on TV. You're going to be famous."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Why aren't you freaking out about this?"

"Because Beca and I talked about it."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well for one, you were asleep when I got back, and two I didn't think it would be put on TV."

"And? What did you and Beca talk about?"

"We decided that we're not going to worry about it. It'll be new to me but she's going to be there to help with any challenges. We aren't going to let things get in the way of us."

"Well that's good, I'm glad. And you have me too to help you."

"Thanks, Bree."

"Oh hey, we need groceries, want to go get some stuff later?"

"Yeah sure, I'm free all day."

"Do you and Beca have any plans?"

"No," Chloe shook her head. "None that I know of."

"We can have a girls day!"

"Sure, we can go shopping and go out for lunch, then get groceries last."

"Sounds perfect. Do you want to head out soon?"

"Sure, let me just finish this chapter, then I'll get ready."

Thirty minutes later both girls were ready, they grabbed their purses and went out to the car. Chloe was glad that there wasn't a hoard of paparazzi outside their apartment complex, and Aubrey also commented on the lack of them.

"They're probably all at Beca's."

* * *

Beca figured that the paparazzi were going to show up more, but she didn't expect them to be outside her door when she went to grab the paper. It was eight o'clock in the morning and there had to be at least ten photographers standing outside. She rolled her eyes and walked down to grab the paper through the chaos, trying her best to ignore the crowd.

"Beca, who's the new girl?"

"Beca is this why you and Jesse got divorced?"

"Beca how does your daughter feel about all of this?"

"Beca, is this girl just a booty call?"

The last question seemed to echo in Beca's ears. She clenched her fist around the newspaper, trying to ignore them.

"Beca, who is this homewrecker?"

Beca had almost made it inside when she heard the question. Usually she ignores them, but that question infuriated her. She threw the paper inside and quickly walked over to the paparazzi who popped the question. He was in the middle of building onto his theory about Chloe when Beca's fist made a connection to his nose. Beca winced as she felt the man's nose against her knuckles, and she knew her hand would bruise. The man fell to the ground from both the momentum and being caught off guard. The sound of camera shutters and her own pulse was all she could hear. Beca pulled him up by his shirt and brought his face closer, "don't ever call her that, again."

"Wow, you're awfully protective of someone who came between you and your husband."

With that comment Beca landed another hit to the man's face, this one didn't feel to good for her, she practically heard her finger break, and she could feel her hand swelling and throbbing, "she had nothing to do with it. Now listen closely, leave her alone, you can mess with me all you want, I'm used to it, but she is off limits. I already lost my privacy, I will not let you take hers."

"She must be pretty special," the man smirked.

Beca didn't reply, she pushed the man away from her and stormed inside. Once she shut the door she looked at her hand, and she felt the pain that her adrenaline had suppressed. "Fuck." She went to the kitchen and grabbed some ice, then she picked up the paper, and sat on the couch.

* * *

Chloe and Aubrey were at Kohl's looking at dresses and blouses. Aubrey found a nice pink blouse while Chloe was holding a pair of leggings that she picked up in the fitness department.

"Chlo, this blouse would be so cute on you," the blonde said as she held up a blue, floral, laced blouse.

"Oh, I like that, Bree."

"You should get it."

"I think I might."

The two girls were talking about the blouse and its ability to be used in a variety of outfits when Chloe overhears two other women that were passing by.

"Did you hear about Beca Mitchell," one woman said.

This caught both girls attention.

"The producer girl?"

The other woman nodded.

"No.."

"Well apparently she's gone crazy."

"What?"

Chloe gave Aubrey a look and the blonde walked over to ask the woman more questions while Chloe eavesdropped.

"Hi, sorry to barge in," Aubrey said with a smile. "I couldn't help but overhear, were you talking about Beca Mitchell? The Beca Mitchell?"

"Yeah," the woman nodded. "Apparently she flipped out on a paparazzi outside of her house."

"Really?"

"Yeah it's all over social media."

"Well, I guess I'll have to go see for myself, thank you," and with that Aubrey walked away from the two women. "Did you get any of that," she asked Chloe.

"Yep, I'm googling it as we speak." Chloe quickly typed her girlfriend's name into the search engine. As the page loaded, dozens of headlines popped up in top stories, _ **Beca Mitchell Punches Nosey Paparazzi, Paparazzi Attacked by Producer Beca Mitchell, Producer Beca Mitchell Lashes Out At Paparazzi.**_ "Oh my god."

"Geez," Aubrey said as she read the headlines.

Chloe opened up US Weekly's article since that tabloid seemed to be the most reliable. And read the first few lines out loud, "Music producer Beca Mitchell was coming outside of her home earlier today to find a hoard of paparazzi waiting for her. She was seen going to get the paper, and on her way back up the driveway and inside of her home in LA when she suddenly turned around and punched the photographer in the nose." She skimmed through the rest of the article, and then viewed the pictures of the scene.

The first few photos were Beca just walking and getting the newspaper, then the next photo she had her fists clenched and was walking back towards the group. The following photo was of the small girl pulling her arm back, and the next had a vivid image of her punching the man. The next few photos were of Beca holding the guy up by his shirt with a not so nice look on her face. Then another photo of another punch. And then the final photos of the guy who got punched, first with Beca looming over him as the man smirked through the blood on his face, then a couple photos of his face. The man's nose was swollen and red, blood covering his mouth and chin, then he had a cut above his right eye which resulted in blood running down the side of his face.

* * *

"I gotta call Beca."

Beca had managed to pour herself a cup of coffee and was sitting on the couch reading the newspaper and icing her hand when Chloe's photo popped up on her phone screen.

"Shit," she mumbled to herself before picking up her phone. "Chloe's gonna kill me." She took a deep breath and hit answer. "Hey, babe! How are you?"

"I'm good how are you?"

"Good! Just reading the paper, waiting for Payton to get up."

"How's the news?"

"Uh," she paused. "Informative, I guess. What're you up to?"

"Oh, I'm just out with Bree today, girl's day."

"Well that's fun."

"Alright cut the crap, Mitchell."

"So you heard the news," the girl chuckled into the phone.

"This isn't funny Bec, you punched someone!"

"It wasn't my fault, he shouldn't have said that shit to me."

"What'd he say?"

"Nothing! It's not a big deal looking back at it, I was just tired and easily provoked."

"Beca."

"Fine, he kept assuming and alluding to the idea that you're why Jesse and I got divorced."

"Oh," Chloe said, slightly offended, but understanding of the assumption.

"He-he called you a homewrecker. I couldn't let him talk shit about you."

"Well thank you for standing up for my name, but you shouldn't have punched the guy."

"What else was I supposed to tell that guy? He was being a dick."

"Beca the last time you punched somebody you got arrested."

"Uh-because a freaking trophy broke a window, this is a totally different situation."

"Bec, this is still a big deal."

"Okay, look. If anything all the drama is on me, at least it keeps the media off of you."

"I guess that's true."

"Please, the paparazzi will pretty much be attached to me after that. Sure you're mentioned, but it was all me. So hopefully it allows for you to still be normal-ish…"

Chloe sighed, "I guess that's a positive. How's your hand?"

"Well, at least it's not my dominant hand."

Chloe chuckled as she followed Aubrey around until they got to the checkout line. She bought the leggings and the blouse and continued to talk to Beca about her plans for the day. Beca was in the middle of explaining her plans to go to the park with Payton when the two girls stepped out of Kohl's to find a hoard of paparazzi outside waiting for Chloe.

"Oh shit."

* * *

 **A/N- hey guys, finally updated, full story on why it took so long on my other story, New in Town, but anyways, thanks for reading and for your patience. As always feel free to leave comments or suggestions, and thanks for everything!**


End file.
